Una parte de ti para mí
by Halajot
Summary: "No soy capaz de criarlo, no podría" Él solo mirar el estado actual de Jim le daba entender a Eiji que aquello era verdad "Pero es su padre" Contestó Eiji suavemente sin tocar la mesa, manteniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas "¿Lo harás o no? No necesito más problemas" Eiji simplemente no podía creer lo que le pedía, mientras miraba al pequeño Jade concentrado en las caricaturas.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:** lenguaje obsceno. SPOILER. Si no has leído el manga, te sugiero que esperes a que termine el anime.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Banana Fish no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akimi Yoshida

 **Summary:**

" _No soy capaz de criarlo, no podría_ " Él solo mirar el estado actual de Jim le daba entender a Eiji que aquello era verdad " _Pero es su padre_ " Contestó Eiji suavemente sin tocar la mesa, manteniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas _"¿Lo harás o no? No necesito más problemas_ " Eiji simplemente no podía creer lo que le pedía, mientras miraba al pequeño Jade mirar las caricaturas de las 4:05pm.

 **One shot**

 **Una parte de ti para mí**

Debería sentirse como en casa, Nueva York era el sueño de muchas personas en el mundo, millones de oportunidades corrían en el año para los ciudadanos, incluso para los extranjeros como él, siempre y cuando tenga un sustento. ¿A él? Al parecer le sobraba, pero nunca lo dejó notar.

Sentía la garganta un poco seca mientras se encargaba de que la sesión de fotos tuviera la satisfacción tanto para él para quienes iba dirigida. Sing decía que hiciera el trabajo que hiciera, siempre lograba superar las expectativas de los demás, eso le soltó una pequeña risa, él siempre lograba sacarle sonrisas.

—Eiji ¿Puedes ayudarme?—Aquella pregunta era muy constante todos los días, y él nunca la negaba.

—Un momento—Contestó sonriendo. La vida continuaba para él, incluso para Sing, Akira, Ibe san, Max etc. A veces lloraba en las noches, en silencio, o simplemente no dormía, desde la última charla con Sing, había desatado algunas emociones que creyó que había dormido, pero se equivocó. Al contrario las sentía más vivas y presentes que nunca.

—Las fotos están siendo un éxito—Aquellos comentarios también eran normales, considerando que conseguía sesiones de fotos con deportistas reconocidos en el mundo por las olimpiadas o algún acontecimiento importante, para él era un placer el solo fotografiar a personas que les apasionaba su labor.

El día de hoy Buddy fue a acompañarlo, no ocasionaba gran problema, siempre estaba durmiendo o comiendo, con un poco de suerte jugaba con algunos de las personas que trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Eiji!—La voz de Michael llamó su atención. Sonrió acercándose a él, disfrutaba mirar crecer al pequeño Michael quien claro ya no era tan pequeño, se preguntaba algunas veces, si él recordaba tanto como él a…

—Dime—Dijo estudiando que ese día había decidido peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás, lo comprendía, hacia un poco de calor, y la refrigeración apenas estaban dándole un servicio para que en unas horas trabajara correctamente.

— ¿Dónde puedo poner estos panales? No puedo encontrar un ángulo exacto—Una vez el pánico por hacer las cosas bien o mal lo invadía. Pero podían resolverlo, le faltaba mucho por aprender sin embargo le gustaba mucho su compañía.

—Desde que pusiste la foto de Ash la gente está más intrigada de saber el origen de la foto—Comentó de un momento a otro. Eiji quedó en absoluto silencio dándole la espalda, por un momento se desconectó del mundo y de la realidad.

En efecto lo que decía Michael era bastante cierto, la foto de Ash además de horas de decidir cuál sería la indicada para colocar, pensó que la elegida había sido la adecuada, su verdadera esencia, como él hubiera querido vivir de ser posible una vida sin menos complicaciones, sin menos sangre y por supuesto sin menos armas.

—Esa era la idea—Contestó Eiji mirándolo por encima del hombro sonriendo. Había miles de preguntas sin contestar acerca de la foto, en lo personal, él tampoco quería contestarlas.

—La verdad la gente me pregunta mucho—Se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué les has dicho?—Preguntó acariciando a Buddy quien había despertado y buscaba su cariño. Michael puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—No mucho, solo que era una persona muy brillante e inteligente—Su mirada no se fijaba en la suya.

—Una descripción bastante corta—Rio un poco, se acomodó sus lentes.

—Michael deja a Eiji trabajar—La voz de Sing lo hizo mirarlo, él hablaba últimamente mucho de Akira, eso lo hacía feliz de alguna manera.

—Si señor—Michael bromeó un poco mientras se retiraba jugando con la pata de Buddy quien lo seguía animosamente.

—De nuevo no desayunaste—Dijo seriamente Sing con una mano en su cintura, pasó su mano por su frente hasta su nuca.

—Lo lamento, traje un emparedado de pollo con tomate y queso—No era porque no quisiera comer, simplemente no le daba el tiempo, sin embargo sabía que debía alimentarse bien.

—Por suerte para ti, te propongo que nos escapemos a comer unos deliciosos tacos en ese restaurante mexicano recién inaugurado, sé que querías que te llevara—Dijo Sing levantando el pulgar a una dirección guiñándole el ojo sonriendo, le gustaba su sonrisa.

—La idea me agrada—Sonrió, la verdad tenía mucha hambre.

Después de liberar su cuerpo de algunas herramientas de trabajo, Sing y él estaban sentados estudiando los nombres extraños de los tacos. Para Eiji era todo un descubrimiento, además de delicioso.

—Quiero probar el guacamole—Dijo Sing interesado meditando una vez más las ordenes.

—Prefiero las tostadas y un refresco—Dijo con una amable sonrisa dándole el menú al mesero quien no borraba su sonrisa desde que llegó a sentarse con Sing, que no se había percatado aun.

—Tráigame algo que se le ponga guacamole—Dijo Sing sin saber que ponía en una situación complicada al pobre mesero.

—Disculpe pero me sería más fácil si me pidiera lo que quisiera probar, de esa manera estaría satisfecho después del servicio—Parecía que estaba puesto en una decisión de vida o muerte. Quizás sufría de estrés.

—Tráigale unos tacos de carne de res—La mirada del mesero volvió a la normalidad anotando dándoles su momento.

—Eiji…quería que me sorprendieran—Dijo cruzando sus brazos sonriendo.

—Era una tortura esa Sing.

—Siempre pensando en los demás, me pregunto si eso era lo que Ash amaba de ti—Ash continuaba siendo un tema bastante sensible y delicado. Eiji no comprendía el comentario, o eso quería creer. Apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Te molestó mi comentario? Lo siento—Dijo abriendo un poco más los ojos, sabía que no fue su intención.

—No, claro que no—Dijo con una sonrisa. Le gustó lo que escuchó sin embargo no era tan fácil de aceptar, y no estaba seguro si Ash lo amaba como él lo amó.

— ¿Dudas de lo que sentía por ti?—Sing aprovechó el tema, quería ayudar a Eiji, quería que volviera a ser quien era, y que el hablar de Ash fuera un buen recuerdo.

—No me decía muchas cosas—Susurro mirando el mantel verde y rojo.

—Eso crees tú, no había con nadie más que se abriera como lo hacía contigo—Le dijo seriamente.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor—Trataba de convencerse todos los días, que posiblemente hubiera podido sanar el dolor de Ash, pero ahora que ha muerto ¿Quién podrá sanarlo? Había ido a un lugar donde no era posible seguirlo, donde quizás estaba mejor sin él, encontrando la paz que él no pudo darle.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?—Sing lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—Un poco—Decidieron dejar la charla para otro momento, no era algo que se debía hablar antes de comer, se quedarían con hambre.

Había estado pensando en tomarse algunos días, eso lo tenía pensado desde que Akira regreso a su casa, posiblemente con Buddy y Sing, aunque no estaba seguro si Sing va a tener tiempo, pero Sing estaría feliz de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Quizás Nueva Zelanda, donde filmaron el señor de los anillos, o algo parecido, quería un poco de naturaleza en su vida.

Una vez en casa, dejar que Buddy jugara con el suelo, feliz de estar en casa, también le gustaría tirarse al suelo, no se quedó con las ganas, se sentó en el suelo moviendo el rostro de Buddy riendo con las manos; mientras Buddy lamia y mordía suavemente los dedos que pudiera atrapar en ese momento.

— ¿Quién quiere su hueso?—Sonriendo, sus lentes se movieron un poco. Entonces Buddy no tardó en alzar sus orejas peludas.

— ¿Buddy?—Le preguntó. Entonces escucho que el sonido de la televisión estaba al alcance de sus oídos, lo cual era extraño, él nunca dejaba los aparatos domésticos encendidos, por obvias razones. La voz de Bob Esponja era bastante conocida, pero quien no era conocido era ese niño pequeño pegado al televisor con las piernas entrelazadas riendo con la caricatura, su cabello rubio lo hizo marearse y sujetarse del umbral de la entrada.

El pequeño niño se giró sorprendiéndose incluso más que él.

Sus ojos verdes fue lo último que miró antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

— _Eiji…—El rostro de Ash estaba muy cerca de él. Con aquella sonrisa que siempre porto con orgullo y calidez._

— _Ash….—Su voz se arrastró, traía la misma ropa que traía puesta la última vez que lo vio con vida, no, más bien, la última vez que escucho su voz, despidiéndose de él._

— _Qué alto estás—Dijo en un tono de broma y sincera._

— _Tú no has cambiado nada…—Notó que su cabeza estaba en las piernas de Ash._

— _¿Cómo voy a cambiar? —Sonó tan Ash Lynx._

— _Cierto, lo siento—Se sonrojo un poco. Una vez que las manos de Ash le quitaron los anteojos se sintió diferente._

— _Aquí tengo a mi Eiji—Su sonrisa lo hacía marearse de nuevo incluso en sueños._

— _Te extraño…—Susurro._

— _¿Por qué? Aquí estoy._

— _No es cierto…—Era tan cruel, tan calmado y lleno de paz._

— _Aquí…—Le toco suavemente el pecho con su mano tocando su piel, Eiji lo sintió tan real._

 _La mano de Eiji se colocó sobre la de él, no quería soltarlo, quería quedarse ahí, para siempre. Como cuando llevaron un momento de tranquilidad en sus vidas, comiendo comidas que ambos amaban, para conocerse. Recordaba un perfecto verano en su cabeza, no sabía si había un sueño o solo el perfecto día que el armó en su cabeza, si fuera así, ¿Ash lo hubiera soñado igual al de él? ¿O más diferente?_

— _Nuestras almas están conectadas, para siempre—Sonrió._

— _Para siempre…—Susurro Eiji._

Una pequeña mano golpeaba sus mejillas curiosamente. Aquellos ojos verdes inocentes fue lo que lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, además estaba en el sofá, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso el pequeño polizón tenía la fuerza de Superman? La camiseta amarilla con una figura de calabaza de Halloween había llamado su atención.

—Oye, pequeño, ¿Cómo has entrado?—Se acarició la cabeza sin mostrarse molesto. El pequeño apretó sus manitas como si le hubieran regañado. Eiji se preocupó pero cuando iba a tocar su cabeza, su sorpresa fue aún más grande mirar a Jim Callenreese, tenía en su mano una botella de cerveza fría, quizás no había cambiado como debería, la última vez que lo vio le habían disparado y ya no supo más de él, a decir verdad, lo había olvidado totalmente.

—No comiences a llorar Jade—Dijo secamente Jim, esa cerveza debía haberla comprado él, porque en su casa nadie bebía. Eiji miro a quien llamaron Jade, entonces recordó el segundo nombre de Ash.

—L-lo s-siento…—Sorbió las lágrimas como si fuera algo común y normal. Se limpió su pequeña nariz roja con su bracito.

—Jim…cuanto tiempo—No sabía que más decir. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero una parte de él le alegro saber que seguía vivo, quizás querría visitar la tumba de Ash.

Jim no respondió, solo bebió otro largo trago. Mientras se paseaba por el apartamento, analizándolo.

— ¿Ash vivía aquí?—Preguntó con un tono de voz agrio y seco.

Eiji se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—No—Susurro rascándose su mejilla con su dedo. Notó a Jade que ya no prestaba atención a ninguno de los dos si no al televisor.

Jim solo se sentó sin previa invitación en una silla mirando a Jade como si no tuviera opción.

— ¿Quiere beber algo más? Tengo refresco—Dijo levantándose acomodándose los anteojos.

—Si no tienes algo de alcohol no me interesa—Sus modales no habían cambiado nada tampoco. Eiji no iba a tolerar eso en su casa.

— ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarme?—Preguntó cruzando sus brazos, no le tenía miedo, nunca le tuvo, tenía muchas preguntas.

—No fue difícil rastrearte—Dijo solamente.

— ¿Rastrearme?—

—Una computadora, internet y algunas fotos en la web es lo único que necesite—Dijo solamente. Entonces Eiji comprendió que el IQ de 180 de Ash quizás era genético.

—Eso es ilegal…—Solo pudo decir.

— ¿Lo que hacías con Ash no lo era?—Preguntó sin paciencia. Eiji no supo que decir en ese momento.

—Eran otras cuestiones—Se dirigió a darle un poco de flan que sacó de un pequeño paquete del refrigerador del mandando del día de ayer a Jade. Se agachó a su altura acariciando su cabeza, Jade se sonrojó adorablemente tomando el flan entre sus pequeñas manos y sujetando una cuchara.

—G-gracias—Dijo tímidamente.

—Espero que te guste—Le ayudó a abrirlo y su atención fue una vez más hacia Jim, no podía evitar preguntarse tantas cosas.

—Después de 5 años, la perra madre de Ash regresó por donde vino—Dijo agriamente dándole explicaciones que él no le pidió a voz alta.

— ¿La mamá de Ash?—Miro a Jade.

— ¿Sorprendido? La muy puta se enteró que Jennifer había muerto y que yo había recibido un disparo que posiblemente me iba a terminar matando—Ya casi no había cerveza en su botella.

Eiji lo miraba tomando asiento una vez más en el sofá.

—Concluyó que después de 5 años la casa y el negocio estarían más que abandonados, suficientes para venir a invadir y ganarse la vida como la puta que era—Decía sin piedad el referirse de ese modo de la madre de sus hijos. Por lo menos dos de ellos.

— ¿Pero entonces…?—Su mirada se fijó en Jade.

—Soy un hombre mocoso, tengo mis necesidades y ella no tenía a donde ir, su otro hombre la cambio por alguien más joven y hermosa, tome mi propia venganza cada día que pasábamos juntos igual ella no se iba aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades, puta hoy, puta para siempre—Eiji frunció un poco el ceño.

—Deje de decir esa palabra—Dijo Eiji tratando de no molestarse.

— ¿Puta? ¿Nunca has cogido mocoso?—Dijo en un tono despreciativo. Eiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero no solo de pena si no de molestia.

—No puede expresarse de esa manera enfrente de su hijo—Dijo Eiji señalando a Jade quien no tenía la atención de nadie.

—Ya ha escuchado cosas peores—Dijo terminándose la cerveza. Eiji no lo dudaba.

—Aun así, no me ha dicho que hace aquí con Jade ¿Dónde está su mamá?—Le preguntó.

—Murió hace un mes, cáncer de mama—No parecía afectarle en lo absoluto. Eiji se sobresaltó, eso era horrible.

—Lo lamento—Susurro suavemente bajando la mirada.

—Como si me importara mocoso—Dijo solamente y fue a revisar el refrigerador sin permiso, Eiji tampoco lo detuvo, sabía que no iba a encontrar nada de su interés, pero se había equivocado, había olvidado que Sing le trajo una botella de vino blanco para las carnes que prepararan para el almuerzo o la cena. Jim no tardo en comenzar a beber largos tragos. Podía comprar otra.

Eiji miro detenidamente la espalda de Jade quien movía su cuerpo al compás de la música que sonaba ahora de la caricatura héroes en pijamas. ¿Ash era así de tierno? ¿Habrá sido así de inocente y puro? Apostaba todo a que sí.

—Cuando Jade nació parecía que estaba viviendo la pesadilla de nuevo—Dijo seriamente Jim mirando de reojo a su hijo.

—Él no tiene la culpa de nada—Contestó Eiji mirando a Jim.

—Eso no me interesa, no vine aquí a saber de quién es la culpa o no.

—Ahora tiene una parte de Ash a la que puede cuidar, puede hacer las cosas bien esta vez—Eiji trataba de alentarlo mirándolo fijamente.

—No me interesa eso tampoco, ¿Tu amabas a Ash no?—Eiji se sonrojó y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

—Jim eso no es…

—Mire ese día como se miraban, como tú lo mirabas, como Ash te miraba, como si fueras una damisela en peligro que él quisiera tomar entre sus brazos y robarse para siempre, y luego cogerla para toda su estúpida vida, no soy estúpido—La bebida apenas lo dejaba hablar. Eiji no podía creer las palabras que podía usar en una larga oración.

—Era un buen amigo mío—Susurro suavemente, Buddy ya estaba al lado de Jade con su cabeza en sus pequeñas piernas, Jade ya no prestaba atención a su televisor si no a acariciar la cabeza de Buddy con alegría parecía ser la primera vez que estaba cerca de una mascota.

Jim rio con burla cruel.

—No me hagas reír, en fin, yo me largo—Se levantó caminando hacia la puerta un poco mareado.

—Espera…Jade—Lo llamó pero Jim lo interrumpió.

—No, él se queda aquí contigo—Dijo sin vacilar, Eiji abrió bruscamente sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—No bromee, es su hijo—Dijo Eiji sin salir de la impresión, suerte que Jade no estaba atento a la discusión futura.

— ¿Quieres tenerlo? ¿Quieres cuidarlo no? Nunca pasaré por él, tenlo—Dijo seriamente.

—Por dios, ¡Usted es su padre!—Alzó un poco la voz pero recibió un fuerte empujón hacia la mesa de la cocina quedando sentado en una de las sillas, algo que alertó a Jade, lo único que hizo el infante fue ocultarse debajo de la misma mesa detrás de la silla de Eiji.

—No necesito sermones de un mocoso como tú—Dijo seriamente mirándolo dándole otro trago a la botella de vino.

—No puede hablar enserio, Jade lo extrañará.

—Nunca hemos convivido como padre e hijo, siempre pagaba para que alguien más lo cuidara.

— ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a su hijo? ¿No aprendió nada con Ash? ¿Griff?—Apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que pase lo mismo que Ash? Si no lo cuidas tú, lo dejaré en un orfanato, ahí caerá en manos de cualquiera, pero no será más mi problema para ver cómo se transforma en una puta.

—No puede hablar enserio, usted lo quiere Jim—Trataba de creer que eso era verdad pero simplemente lo que decía Jim lo hacían ver como el peor padre del mundo.

—No necesito más problemas como este. ¿Lo harás o no?—Le dio la espalda a Eiji.

—Un hijo no es un problema.

—Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en quedarte con él—Fue lo último que dijo Jim antes de salir ahí, Eiji lo siguió unos segundos después pero así como Ash fue un maestro del escape, al parecer su padre igual, y no podía dejar a Jade solo con Buddy.

Se giró mirando a Jade que lo observaba fijamente sujetando el pelaje de Buddy. No sabía qué hacer, la situación se había salido de control, ¿Qué diría Sing? ¿Qué le habían regalado al hermano de Ash? Buena broma.

—Eiji san—Dijo con aquella adorable voz.

—Dime.

—Me agrada mucho—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sonrojándose. Eiji en ese momento supo que estaba perdido, no tenía opción, al parecer Jade estaba demasiado pequeño como para comprender la situación, y como supuso, ni fue detrás de su padre como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad.

—Y tú a mí, Jade, creo que podemos comenzar a conocernos—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, miro a Buddy que movía animosamente su cola, al menos tenía la aprobación de su mascota. Jade alzo sus pequeños brazos hacia Eiji quien no dudo en tomarlo en brazos, un baño y una película de Disney mientras cenaban comida china sería lo ideal, ya pensaría que le diría a Sing.

—Aun no puedo creer que me pidieras de favor traer toda esta ropa y juguetes—Dijo Michael cargando una caja la cual amablemente le dieron en la tienda infantil que incluía ropa y juguetería.

—Discúlpame, de verdad la necesito—Después de que miraron el Rey león y cenaron, Jade tomó un baño y ahora dormía en su cuarto, seguramente se iba a adueñar de la cama con Buddy algo que no le molestaba.

— ¿Tienes invitados?—Preguntó Michael mirando a Eiji una vez que dejo la caja sobre la mesa.

—Es algo difícil de explicar…—Susurro con una mano en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es difícil de explicar?—Esta vez la voz de Sing los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos, traía su elegante traje, lo hacía ver bastante guapo. No escuchó cuando entró por la puerta.

Eiji supo que sería una larga noche y explicación. Lo peor es que el vino hubiera ayudado.

Ambos miraban a Eiji sin poder creer lo que les había contado a ambos, no era algo que pasaba en la vida real, si no en las películas, no sabía cómo más explicar porque había un pequeño niño quien resultaba ser el hermano de Ash y Griff. Y que ahora viviría ahí porque su padre alcohólico no quería lidiar con él.

—Debes cuidar de él Eiji—Dijo Michael con una gran sonrisa.

Eiji miró a Michael. Luego miro a Sing. Este cruzó sus brazos seriamente.

—Por lo que he entendido, este niño no tiene a nadie más.

—Al parecer no—Eiji miró al suelo tristemente.

—No sé si esto sea buena idea—Dijo Sing sin bajar la seriedad en su voz.

— ¿Por qué no? Nadie mejor que Eiji que cuidar del pequeño Jade—Dijo Michael mirando a Sing.

—Por ahora se puede quedar—Dijo sin más ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Eiji no podía entender a veces Sing, pero sabía una cosa, quería cuidar a Jade.

—Yo no puedo creer como no quiere a su propio hijo—Dijo molesto Michael.

—Si lo quiere—Aseguró Eiji—Si no lo quisiera Michael…su nombre no sería Jade, el segundo nombre de Ash, no lo hubiera traído hasta aquí, conmigo, no quiere lidiar por el mismo dolor que estoy seguro que le dejó al enterarse de la muerte de Ash—Dijo sujetándose el pecho suavemente.

Sing observó detenidamente a Eiji.

—Es un poco difícil de creer eso.

—Por ahora yo cuidare de Jade, pero necesito ayuda…—Susurro suavemente.

—Que no esté por ahora de acuerdo no significa que no te ayudaré—Dijo Sing suspirando—Además ya está en la edad de comenzar la escuela, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Me dijo que tiene 4 años—Dijo Eiji, pues habían tenido una larga charla durante la cena, era muy listo para su edad, pero muy sensible.

—Si ya debe empezar el jardín de infantes—Dijo Sing con una mano sobre su mejilla—Yo me encargó de sus papeles.

La sonrisa de Eiji se hizo un poco más presente.

— ¿Enserio Sing? muchas gracias.

—Sé que me arrepentiré pero de acuerdo.

Michael estaba igual de feliz.

Jade estaba emocionado sujetando la mano de Eiji mientras observaba los grandes y enormes edificios, Buddy iba con ellos, quien no tenía problemas sin llevar la correa, aunque Jade sujetaba suavemente su pelaje con su mano libre.

—Parecen grandes montañas con muchas ventanas—Dijo sin salir de su asombro. Eiji sonrió.

— ¿Nunca habías venido a la ciudad?

—No, solo jugaba con los otros niños al béisbol, aunque no soy muy bueno en eso—Bajo la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Te gusta mucho el béisbol?—Preguntó curiosamente.

— ¡Sí! Me gustaría ir a las grandes ligas—Dio un pequeño salto.

—Podemos buscarte clases, sé que te gustarán—Observó los ojitos de Jade brillaron de emoción.

—Muchas gracias Eiji san—Sonrojado bajando su carita. Eiji tuvo la idea de ir a un parque con Jade, Buddy dormía sobre el césped después de jugar un rato con una ardilla. Jade parecía feliz en su columpio mientras Eiji le daba suaves empujones.

— ¿Quieres un helado?

—Me gustaría mucho, me gusta la fresa—Dijo sin bajarse del columpio moviendo sus pequeños pies al aire.

—Enseguida regreso—Eijo se acercó al camión de los helados, por suerte tenían mucha variedad de la cual él era fanático, a Jade le gustaría la pequeña fresa que adornaba su helado. Su mente nunca había estado tan distraída, toda la mañana fue dedicada al pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia, desde el desayuno, caricaturas, enseñarle poco a poco a abrocharse los zapatos, su atención estaba específicamente en él.

Al voltearse no pudo evitar querer tirar los helados al suelo,pero no lo hizo, un hombre quizás argentino por su tono de voz que se escuchaba de donde estaba, se encontraba sentado al lado del columpio de Jade, mientras sujetaba la cadena acercándolo a él, hablando quizás de cosas que solo un niño podía entender. Jade por su parte le contestaba con inocencia.

Notó que le estaba señalando cierto lugar. No tardó mucho en llegar donde estaba Jade, quien inmediatamente fue hacia su helado emocionado, Eiji se agachó para dárselo y mirar con seriedad al hombre, de ser Sing, ya le hubiera pateado la cara.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Disculpe pensé que estaba perdido—Dijo parándose inmediatamente.

—Me separé de él solo 30 segundos, creo que usted está muy al pendiente de quien se pierde o no—Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el hombre contrario sudara en frio.

—No, no es mi problema—Fue lo último que escucho de ese hombre antes de que se fuera a pasos agigantados.

Jade sujetaba la camiseta de Eiji mientras comía su helado.

—Jade no deberías hablar con extraños—Dijo Eiji mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no?—Lo miro. Quizás si alguien le hubiera explicado a Ash que muchos adultos no eran de confiar…

—Porque los extraños son peligrosos, cuando vuelva a pasar, asegúrate de no hablar con él, correr hacia un policía o hacia a mi inmediatamente, de igual manera yo nunca te dejare solo.

—Entendido Eiji san—No tuvo problemas en aceptar tal orden. Eiji acaricio sus cabellos sonriendo.

Había concluido ese día algo, Jade tenía la maldición de la belleza de Ash sobre él.

Sing le mostraba diferentes mochilas y loncheras a Jade, pues al menos quería asegurarse que le gustara cuándo empezará el jardín de infantes.

Jade negó con sus brazos cruzados haciendo pucheros, odiaba a los superhéroes.

— ¿Pero entonces cuál?—La cabeza de Sing cayó sobre un cojín, la manita de Jade lo consoló.

—Creo que sería más fácil si le preguntaras que es lo que quiere—Dijo Eiji haciendo la cena, haciendo un batido de frutas y leche.

— ¿Qué te gusta Jade?—En la misma posición.

—Me gustan las calabazas—Sonrió. Todo lo contrario Ash.

— ¿Calabazas? ¿Qué clase de gustos son esos?

—Solo cómprale su mochila y lonchera de calabaza—Dijo Eiji.

Sing se rindió. Le daría sus calabazas.

Los papeles de Jade no estuvieron listos de inmediato, sin embargo el tiempo que pudiera pasar con Jade lo disfrutaba cada momento, incluso en el trabajo, se había ganado la atención de todos, sobre todo como se mantenía detrás de él como un pequeño cachorro tímido, el primer día fue el más difícil no optaba en pagar una niñera, ya que Jade estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran a cargo de personas que no conocía, lo que menos deseaba es que pensara que estorbaba en su vida.

—Jade mira esto—Michael pasaba gran parte del tiempo con él cuando el necesitaba enfocar su atención en el trabajo.

—Parece que se adapta bien a la situación—Dijo Sing apoyado en la pared mirando a Eiji—Jessica y Max quieren conocerlo.

—Me parece buena idea, podría ir a llevarlo, solo que no quiero llenarlo de atenciones, es muy tímido, conocer gente quizás lo asuste, solo por la razón que….

— ¿Es el hermano de Ash?

—Es mejor que pocas personas se enteren Sing—Dijo Eiji. Jade estaba rodeado de atenciones, quizás no solo por ser un niño encantadoramente amable y tímido, sino que lo veían mucho con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no parece que este acostumbrado a las personas.

—Lo estará, creo que será algo inevitable—Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa. Pero se encargaría que no fuera algo de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Le has hablado de Ash? ¿O de Griff?—Preguntó curiosamente Sing bebiendo un refresco de coca cola. Estaba helada, estaba de suerte.

—No ¿Y tú?

—No, no lo sé, quizás ni sabe quiénes son—Dijo solamente mirando hacia a un lado, pero su mirada también se fijó en Jade, esa camiseta naranja con cara de calabaza solo le hacía recordar viejos tiempos.

—Seguro le encantará Halloween—Eiji sonrió acercándose a Jade sujetando su mano, pues era hora de almorzar.

Jade, Sing y Eiji cenaban en la mesa, habían decidido dejar el televisor prendido por Jade, quien parecía tan sorprendido de ver cada programa infantil nuevo que quizás en su hogar no podía ver. Buddy dormía sobre el sofá cómodamente, cuando llegaba la hora de la cena constantemente se quedaba así hasta que terminaran.

—Tofu—Le dijo Eiji a Jade.

—Tofu—Exclamó alegremente comiendo usando un tenedor, pero llamó su atención que Eiji y Sing usaban palillos.

— ¿Quieres intentar?—Le preguntó Sing pasándole otros palillos de sobra, Jade no lo dudo. A ambos les hizo gracia que no lo logrará, algo que a Jade no le pareció gracioso, su puchero fue lo más tierno que vieron en todos sus años de vida.

—Lo siento Jade, ya aprenderás, no tienes que hacerlo—Dijo con una sonrisa Eiji, Jade se sonrojó pero no se rindió, para la sorpresa de ambos, lo pilló al décimo intento, ahora parecía que nada lo paraba.

—Estoy sorprendido, Ash lo hizo de la misma manera quizás—Dijo Sing sonriendo.

— ¿Ash? Papá menciono ese nombre cuando estaba peleando con mamá—Dijo Jade ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Ambos prestaron su total atención a Jade.

— ¿Quién es Ash?

Eiji se levantó silenciosamente recogiendo su plato para llevarlo al fregadero. Jade lo siguió con la mirada. Al parecer era más inteligente de lo que pensaron.

—Nadie pequeña calabaza—Dijo Sing acomodándole la servilleta en su cuello para evitar que manchara su camiseta nueva.

—Pero si no es nadie, no lo mencionarían—Dijo en un tono que sonaba sorprendentemente obvio. Lo estaban subestimando.

Sing no sabía cómo contestar a eso, Eiji quizás aún no estaba listo para traer de nuevo a Ash del pasado hacia el futuro, no quería que volviera a decaer, ahora que estaba sonriendo de nuevo, quizás por Jade, pero para él eso era suficiente.

—Hay un lugar a donde iremos mañana Jade—Dijo Eiji girándose secándose las manos con una espléndida sonrisa que delataba su alegría y dolor.

Aquello emociono a Jade, le gustaba salir con Eiji y Sing. Por su parte Sing se sintió como el día que Akira fue a ver la foto de Ash.

Sintió en ese momento que había quedado una tarea pendiente por hacer, desde hace años.

Jade no se separaba de Eiji cuando los tres llegaron al lugar, Sing lo llamaba museo de fotografías, pero más llamaba su atención la persona rubia en un bello marco. Era aún muy joven para comprender el significado de aquella foto.

—Jade, él es Ash Lynx, tu hermano—Dijo Eiji sin dejar de fijamente el perfil de Ash.

Jade no dijo nada. Se dedicaba a estudiar la imagen y al mismo tiempo escuchar a Eiji, no parecía tan confundido ni lleno de preguntas.

— ¿Mi hermano? ¿Dónde está?—Preguntó con una sonrisa. Sing apoyado en la pared se dedicaba a ser un espectador más.

—En el cielo cuidándote, él te trajo hasta mi—Le dijo sonriendo mirándolo.

— ¿Enserio? Me gusta estar con Eiji san—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—A mi igual, las historias de las aventuras de Ash Lynx son muy emocionantes, viajo a muchas partes y siempre hacia amigos a donde fuese. Una persona valiente, leal, hermosa y noble—Murmuro suavemente, no había vacilación en sus palabras, siempre lo creyó y hasta la fecha creía firmemente en él.

—Gracias Ash Nii sama, gracias por traerme con Eiji san—Habló con el cuadro sonriendo.

A Sing se le había metido algo en el ojo. Su hombro fue lo que lo solucionó.

Eiji caminaba de la mano con Jade, Jade sujetaba la mano de Sing columpiándose de ambos. Eiji dio una última mirada al cuadro sonriendo con los lentes empañados.

—Hasta luego, Ash—Susurro para sí mismo.

36 días fueron volando, tiempo suficiente para que todo el proceso escolar de Jade quedará listo, Sing había estado más nervioso que él, pero un asunto del trabajo no lo había dejado ir al primer día, lo cual lo iba a compensar recogiéndolo él a la salida, Eiji estuvo de acuerdo, sabía que Sing quería estar presente en la vida de Jade y lo estaría así como él.

Observaban a los niños despedirse de sus madre o de sus padres, notaba que no todos venían con ambos padres, quizás Jade entonces no se sentiría tan diferente. Además hace dos meses había comenzado el ciclo.

— ¿Nervioso?—Le acomodó el cuello de su uniforme escolar.

Jade negó sonrojado.

—No tienes porque, Sing estará esperándote a la salida, justo aquí, donde estoy yo—Le aseguró.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Él sabrá dónde estabas parado?—Aquello le sacó una risa a Eiji.

—Vale, perdón, aquí estará puntual.

La coordinadora del colegio salió para recibir a Eiji y a Jade, amablemente se presentó ante Jade quien educadamente regreso el saludo. Parecía que lo tenía controlado.

Jade le beso la mejilla a Eiji caminando detrás de la coordinadora, notó que Eiji no se fue de donde se despidieron, hasta que dejó de mirarlo porque la puerta se cerró.

Eiji se quedó parado al menos unos 5 minutos, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde Jade entró. Sintió el viento refrescar su cuerpo, sonrió mirando al cielo acomodándose sus lentes. Sentía que nuevas sensaciones y nuevas oportunidades llegar a su vida. Podía ver a Ash sonreírle como siempre lo llegó a hacer en las pocas oportunidades. Varias memorias pasaron por su cabeza, desde el momento que dejó sujetar su pistola hasta el momento que lo protegió de aquel disparo, lo mejor de todo, es que no se arrepentía de nada, no se arrepentía de haber disparado por Ash, no se arrepentía de haberlo seguido hasta los Ángeles, no se arrepentía del beso que le dio con un justo propósito, no se arrepentía de pedir varias veces no regresar a Japón, no se arrepentía haber conocido a Aslan Jade Callenreese en todo su esplendor, hasta despedirse de Ash Lynx, por ahora.

—Gracias…Ash.

Un capitulo se cerró y otro se abrió.

Agradecimientos a **Angela** por la idea y por su gran apoyo, eres un amor de persona.

Agradecimientos a **Yineska** por su gran apoyo y amistad durante estos 15 años e impulsarme a seguir escribiendo.

Agradecimientos a **Kariangela** te agradezco haberme enseñado a usar la pagina y sobre todo tu gran apoyo.


	2. Happy Halloween

**_He estado pensando mucho acerca de esta creación y lo que he decidido darles unas pocas partes más que se me vayan ocurriendo, ya que como escritores sabemos que la inspiración viene y se va, hay días buenos y malos, sin embargo queremos darles lo mejor de nosotros para que tengan un buen rato de entretenimiento. Espero les guste, es una parte que se me había ocurrido desde que terminé "Una parte de ti para mí"._**

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios y gracias por las visitas._**

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje obsceno. SPOILER (línea del tiempo: Después de la finalización del manga)

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Banana Fish no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akimi Yoshida

 **Summary:**

" _Quiero ser una calabaza"_ Jade sonaba emocionado mientras se paraba encima del respaldo del sofá, Buddy estaba alerta. _"¿Crees que sea la mejor idea que Jade salga a pedir dulces solo?_ " Preguntó Sing de piernas cruzadas y una mano apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Eiji sonrió mirándolo _"No irá solo_ " La mirada de Eiji puso pálido a Sing, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

Jade había resultado ser un pequeño estudiante brillante en la escuela, una vez que empezó el jardín de infantes no dejó de sorprender a la profesora de su salón de clases, también era un amante del deporte de béisbol, sus clases extras después de la escuela se habían vuelto no solo un hábito si no una pasión. A Eiji le entusiasmaba cada vez que podía verlo sonreír por darle la pelota, e incluso hacerse unos cuantos raspones.

Sing no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea que Jade tomará deporte siendo tan pequeño, lo consideraba una presión muy alta para alguien de su edad, lo cual no los llevó a ninguna discusión, ya que acordaron simplemente que observar la adaptación del pequeño Jade, si mostraba signos de estrés tomarían la decisión de solo enfocarse en los estudios. Michael en algunas ocasiones se había ofrecido a cuidar de Jade tanto en su casa como en casa de sus padres, Max y Jessica estaban encantados con él, resultaba ser que había sacado muchas pequeñas cualidades de Ash al hablar, pero con más respeto.

Jade no parecía tener dificultades en la escuela por lo que había una sola cosa en la que pensaba después de terminar las clases, el béisbol, Buddy, Sing, Michael y claro Eiji, en algunas ocasiones pensaba en su padre, pero no se sentía triste, porque cuando estaba con Eiji se sentía protegido.

—Mi mamá me compró un disfraz de princesa muy bonito—Pudo escuchar a una de sus tantas compañeras niñas, todas eran muy bonitas pensaba él.

—Pues mi disfraz de supergirl es mejor—A veces discutían por asuntos que él consideraba muy infantiles.

— ¡Yo vestiré de Batman!—Saltó entusiasmado un compañero suyo.

— ¿Jade de qué te vestirás tú?—Jade giró a ver a Shota, quien había sido su amigo en poco tiempo, hijo de Charlie y Nadia, tenía los ojos como Eiji y Sing, a él le hubiera gustado también tener los ojos como Shota.

—Eiji san y yo iremos a elegir hoy—Le respondió entusiasmado mirando los dibujos en el cuaderno de su amigo, ya que estaban en un pequeño tiempo libre donde podían realizar el dibujo que quisieran en media hora. Aunque muchos de sus compañeros habían decidido hablar de sus disfraces.

—Comprando en último momento—Rio un poco Shota, nada más ni nada menos que la viva imagen de quien alguna vez fue su tío. No hablaban mucho de eso en casa de sus padres.

—Eiji y Sing san han estado ocupados—Para tener una edad tan joven comprendía el grado de responsabilidad que había en casa.

—Te entiendo, a veces cuando acompañó a mamá a trabajo solo debo quedarme sentado a esperar a que mi papá me lleve a casa—Resopló.

—Yo juego con Buddy.

—A papá no le gustan los animales—Negó Shota cruzándose sus brazos—. ¿Iremos a pedir dulces juntos no?

—Me gustaría mucho eso—Dijo Jade con una sonrisa.

Eiji observaba la fecha en el calendario de su celular, Halloween, no era un buen día para tener demasiado trabajo, sin embargo tampoco quería faltar a los servicios que solicitaba, aunque Sing le dijo que no había problema si cancelaba solo una vez, no se sentía cómodo con eso, sin embargo a veces Sing usaba su famosa táctica para no tener que salir, era bastante predecible para él. Pero estaba seguro que Jade iba a querer a pedir dulces.

—Yo podría llevarlo—Le dijo Michael como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Eiji lo miró girando su cabeza.

—No Michael, te oí hablar de tu reunión con tus amigos, no los dejes a un lado por algo que podemos resolver Sing y yo—Eiji sonrió. Michael se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno si, pero es importante para Jade.

—Sing y yo hablaremos, incluso nos puede encontrar en la calle—Dijo Eiji sin el mayor problema, estaba seguro que Jade pasaría su mejor Halloween.

—Está bien—Michael sabía que no había manera de convencer a Eiji de lo contrario ya que no involucraba a nadie lo que pudiera llamarse un problema de tiempo—. ¿Irás por Jade?

—Sí, iremos a elegir un disfraz, aunque estoy seguro que ya sé cuál va a elegir—Dijo Eiji con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tiene una pequeña obsesión con las calabazas—Michael ayudó a Eiji a pasarle la cámara.

—A Sing ya le está comenzando a poner nervioso eso—Eiji no podía evitar reír cuando recordó a Sing llegar a su hogar para encontrarse con varias pequeñas calabazas listas para cortar y poner en la entrada y salida del apartamento, sentía que podía darle un ataque de estrés por los pequeños espacios libres que apenas quedaron.

—Jade vino para cambiar nuestras vidas ¿no crees?—Michael se había sentado en una gran caja de madera para beber agua de una botella medianamente fría.

Eiji quedó en silencio, miraba su cámara revisando los ajustes de luz. Desde que Jade conoció el origen de su nombre, había decidido poner en un marco la foto donde Ash estaba al lado de Griff ambos sonriendo, Ash portaba orgullosamente su pequeño uniforme de béisbol al igual que Griff, aquella triste foto que encontró entre las pertenencias del pequeño cuando Jim lo dejó con él, sabía que ignoraba por qué la encontró ahí.

—Ha sido realmente bueno para todos—Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa sin girar.

Michael solo pudo sonreír también, entendía el significado de esa respuesta.

Tanto Jade como Shota estaban esperando a que fueran a recogerlos, Jade tenía un mundo de preguntas acerca de la noche de Halloween en una ciudad tan grande, estaba emocionado y a la vez nervioso, de que su disfraz no estuviera al nivel de los demás niños, aunque Sing y Eiji san le aseguraron que lo único que importaba era divertirse.

— ¿De qué te disfrazaras Shota?—Jade había olvidado preguntarle en todo el día.

—Estoy seguro que el disfraz de Shota será uno de los más bonitos como el tuyo—El profesor de quinto grado Josh había alcanzado a saludar a los dos menores, ajustó sus anteojos tranquilamente, sostenía firmemente su maletín.

Jade bajó la mirada buscando algo más interesante que encontrar en el suelo. Mientras tanto Shota miraba al profesor, a veces los saludaba en los pasillos, no es que fueran amigos, pero les habían enseñado que a los adultos había que regresarles el saludo, pero a Jade le habían enseñado otras cosas, y era la desconfianza.

—Buenas tardes profesor—Dijo Shota.

— ¿No saludas Jade?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Jade fijó su vista en él. Estaba en un silencio el cual era difícil sacarlo, a veces lo hacía, simplemente no tenía ganas de responder a las personas que no conocía.

—Buenas tardes profesor—La voz de Jade sonó muy bajita con su mirada fija al suelo.

—No te escuché Jade—El profesor se agacho acercando su oreja a Jade de tal manera de poder escuchar lo que no logró hace unos momentos. Jade no dejaba de mirar al suelo observando los zapatos lustrados de quien debía mantenerle un fuerte respeto no solo por edad, si no por lógica.

Shota observó aquello confundido, sin embargo la inocencia que a ambos los maldecía en aquella etapa del crecimiento solo los hacía sentir incomodos.

—Jade—La voz de Eiji le regresó la sonrisa. Él se giró emocionado corriendo hacia él, quien no dudo en recibirlo en brazos, Shota tampoco se quedó fuera del saludo, chocando su pequeña mano con la de Eiji.

—Shota ¿Dónde está Nadia san?—Preguntó extrañado, ella no solía llegar tarde.

El pequeño niño solo se encogió de hombros.

—Profesor—Saludó Eiji. Mientras con su brazo derecho cargaba a Jade, decidió tomar la mano de Shota con la libre que aún le quedaba.

—Que pasen una bonita tarde—Se despidió siguiendo su camino con una sonrisa libidinosa una vez que les dio la espalda.

—Igualmente, bueno podemos esperar a que vengan por Shota—Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa, a Jade le pareció una buena idea, él quería mucho a Shota.

— ¡Eiji! Una disculpa—La voz agitada de Nadia los hizo voltear, sacudía su mano mientras sostenía su bolso.

— ¡Mamá!—Shota sonrió realmente feliz de ver a su madre, fue hacia ella con una sonrisa. A lo que ella acaricio su cabeza y besó ambas mejillas. Jade pensó en ese momento, que su mamá nunca hizo eso con él, pero Eiji lo hacía mucho, eso le gustaba.

—Discúlpame pequeño, tuve problemas con el tráfico—Le explicó tomando el morral de su hijo—. Gracias Eiji no volverá a pasar.

—Descuida, nos gusta pasar tiempo con Shota—Dijo con una sonrisa. Jade se despedía de Shota con su pequeña mano mientras con la otra rodeaba el cuello de Eiji.

Ambos se dirigieron sin problemas a las tiendas de disfraces, notó que no eran los únicos que habían dejado el disfraz para último momento, podía notar que había tantos niños como adolescentes alrededor, incluso adultos, pero esos eran para fiestas poco un diferentes a la tenía en mente para Jade. Por su parte Jade había ido directamente a los disfraces de calabaza, tenía la emoción única e inocente de cualquier niño de su edad.

— ¿Cuál te gusta?—Había de muchos tipos, sería una decisión difícil.

—Me gustan todos—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si bueno eso lo entiendo, pero debes escoger uno—Eiji observó cada disfraz.

Jade tomó entre sus manos un disfraz casi de su tamaño, tenía un gracioso sombrero que era la forma de la parte superior de la calabaza, mientras el resto de esta sería su cuerpo.

—Me gusta este—Dijo Jade con una sonrisa.

—Bien, no olvidemos comprar donde puedas meter tus dulces—Eiji observó algunos otros disfraces, llamo su atención una máscara de un leopardo, llenando su cabeza de melancolía un momento.

— _Oye, Eiji ¿alguna vez has pensado en la muerte?—Ambos mirando el horizonte y el atardecer de una triste y gran ciudad, pero ambos compartían su presencia._

— _¿Muerte?—Aquello confundió a Eiji._

— _Dijiste que no era como la gente normal, una cosa en la que admito no ser normal es que no le temo a la muerte—La mirada fija de Ash, podía poner inquieto a cualquier persona, incluso a Eiji. Pero quería estar ahí para él—. Los humanos pueden ser graciosos, no entienden la muerte, pero le temen instintivamente, hubo tantas veces que sentí que la muerte sería lo mejor, morir parecía tan dulce y tentador en ese entonces—Su voz sonaba sin vacilar, tan seguro de sus palabras, algo que le provocaba un sentimiento de angustia a Eiji el solo escucharlo, la muerte era lo más natural del mundo, pero también era lo más desconocido._

— _Ash…—Eiji lo miraba fijamente._

— _Hay una montaña en el Kilimanjaro de 19,710 pies de altura, en lo profundo de la nieve, los Maasai llaman a la cumbre occidental la Casa de Dios—Su mirada se cambió a una triste y nostálgica. Eiji compartió su mirada—. Cerca de su cima se encuentra el cadáver arrugado y congelado de un leopardo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo un leopardo en un lugar tan alto? Nadie ha podido explicarlo, está en la novela, Las nieves del Kilimanjaro…—El viento soplaba de tal manera en que Ash aun así, no lograba sentir que podía volar, no tenía alas, no había alas que lo sacaran lejos de su realidad._

 _Eiji por su parte estaba atento a sus palabras y cualquier acción._

— _Cuando pienso en mi muerte, pienso en ese leopardo, ¿Por qué habrá subido tan alto en la montaña? ¿Se perdió mientras cazaba presas hasta que llegó al punto no retornable? ¿O subió más y más alto como si estuviera poseído por algún tipo de impulso? ¿Cómo es su cadáver? ¿Estaba tratando de volver? ¿O seguir subiendo?—Tenía muchas preguntas las cuales no podía responderse ni a sí mismo, proyectándose en un animal el cual pudo haber llegado a su punto de resignación después de una intensa batalla contra el destino, llegando finalmente a su muerte—. De cualquier manera, debe haber sabido que no podía regresar._

 _La mirada de Eiji era bastante angustiante, algo que Ash notó._

— _No me mires así, nunca he temido a la muerte, pero tampoco la he deseado—Le dijo con una sonrisa mucho más tranquila, Eiji había logrado entrar a su corazón, de tal manera de llegar a contarle sus más grandes inquietudes._

— _Bien, me alegra escuchar eso—Eiji sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, quería estar con él, llegar al final que ambos habían construido solo con acciones y no con palabras—. Los humanos pueden cambiar sus destinos, tienen la sabiduría que los leopardos no tienen, además no eres un leopardo ¿Verdad?—Aquella era una sonrisa cálida y sincera de la cual Ash se había vuelto adicto de manera en que no podía controlar las ganas de verla siempre. Aun así…_

— _Si—Bajo su mirada—.Supongo que tienes razón—Tan solo un momento de paz para ambos, quería que se quedara una vez más a su lado, no tenía que ser para siempre ¿o sí?_

—Eiji san—Jade se había puesto una máscara de calabaza tratando de llamar su atención minutos atrás. Parpadeó varias veces.

—Hey te queda muy bien—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero me sigue gustando más el otro.

—Compraremos ese—Eiji se acomodó sus anteojos, de nuevo esa sensación de llorar y no poder hacerlo.

— _Hey esta sabroso—Se quejó Ash mientras llevaba a su boca aquel perro americano con Natto que graciosamente bautizó hace unos momentos. Ambos sentados en una banca donde más adelante los esperaba un puente._

— _No eres un chico muy saludable—Dijo Eiji con una expresión seria mientras le daba la primera mordida, no sabía tan malo._

— _Si quizás debería cambiar un poco mi dieta, Onii chan—Levantó su mano al aire con una sonrisa burlona._

— _No es gracioso, deberías cuidarte mas—Ash sabía a lo que se refería, había muchos cuidados que necesitaba._

— _Lo sé, a decir verdad, después de Griff y Jennifer eres la siguiente persona que me dice que debería cuidarme—Murmuro dejando de comer un momento mirando al horizonte de un casi atardecer esperándolos._

— _¿Soy tu amigo no? Los amigos se preocupan entre ellos mismos—Dijo con una sonrisa tan cálida que Ash pensaba cuánto tiempo más podría tenerla con él._

— _Sí, somos amigos—A Ash le resultaba extraña la palabra, su relación con Shorter o Skip, no fue nada parecida a lo que tenía con Eiji, no tenía nombre. Era una persona realmente extraña y pura, lo rodeaba con sus brazos y sentía una infinita paz que no tenía comparación con ninguna otra cosa, como si los problemas que tenía fueran olvidándose poco a poco y cuándo llegará el momento de soltarlo, lloraría._

 _Eiji estaba concentrado en que no le se cayera los restos del perro americano que Ash llamaba al suelo, frunció el ceño, era difícil, quería sus palillos._

— _Los amigos no duermen juntos—Soltó Ash de repente, Eiji giró su cabeza hacia él confundido, tenía mayonesa corriéndole por el labio inferior. Sacó la risa suave de Ash._

— _No te rías—Eiji era encantador cuando se molestaba, pensaba Ash, pocas veces lograba provocar aquello._

 _El dorso de la mano izquierda de Ash limpio la boca de Eiji sin borrar su sonrisa, Eiji se sonrojó desviando su cabeza a otro lado rápidamente. Pero los dedos de Ash ahora estaban sobre sus mejillas apretándolas un poco ejerciendo una presión tolerable para evitar su movimiento._

— _¿Acaso te asusto?—Le preguntó con una media sonrisa que Eiji conocía muy bien, le devolvió la sonrisa._

— _De ninguna manera._

—Está muy rico Eiji san—Jade comía el perro americano gustosamente saboreando el sabor.

—Está muy rico, pero no te acostumbres, no es algo muy saludable—Le dijo Eiji bebiendo el refresco que había repartido entre Jade y él gracias a un pequeño vaso que siempre cargaba consigo.

— ¿Quién ira conmigo a dulce o travesura?—Preguntó Jade mirándolo con sus ojos brillosamente ansiosos.

—Oh eso…—La mirada triste y astuta de Jade lo pusieron en alerta, a veces era macabramente listo, eso era una desventaja, no podía usar las típicas mentiras de adultos—. Sing.

Aquello sorprendió a Jade.

— ¿En serio?

Eiji tomo un largo sorbo de su refresco aprovechando los 5 segundos que tenía para pensar en una mentira blanca.

—Sí, él está encantado—Dijo con una sonrisa. Jade se puso feliz, pues quería pasar tiempo con Sing también, era alguien muy ocupado.

Sing iba a matarlo.

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento con las compras necesarias, Eiji se sintió en paz, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, fuera y lejos de su estudio, descansando de la cámara y vivir detrás de ella, aunque bien, Jade se había encargado de relajar todo ese ambiente que alguna vez sintió lleno de presión.

—Quiero ayudar con el almuerzo—Dijo Jade una vez que acomodó apropiadamente sus pertenencias.

—Bien en ese caso ponte tu delantal—Eiji se quitó el abrigo colgándolo mientras Jade se dirigía a la cocina a buscar su delantal. Entonces notó un comportamiento extraño en Buddy, algo que ya había visto antes, sujetó su frente, ¿otra sorpresa? Su fiel amigo miraba hacia su cuarto con las orejas alzadas.

—Ya no saludas apropiadamente Eiji—Aquella elegante y japonesa mujer de cabello largo estaba saliendo de su cuarto, como si hubiera terminado de ir al baño o simplemente de leer un libro, sus gustos por el gris y el negro no han cambiado.

Ahí estaba su hermana menor. Hace 4 años que no le miraba el rostro, si no nada más que llamadas telefónicas una vez cada 3 meses, si acaso en fechas muy especiales. Lo último que se había enterado de ella fue su repentino divorcio hace un año, no había resultado como esperaba, lo pudo haber imaginado, su boda donde él fue justamente solo para sacar las mejores fotos, pudo notar un alejamiento entre ellos dos, por lo que podía apostar que la razón de la boda, fue un embarazo, precisamente el de su único sobrino. Con el carácter que su padre cargaba seguramente él se había terminado cansando de las peleas.

—Para nada, bienvenida—Le dijo Eiji sonriendo tan amablemente como solía ser con todas las personas que no le agradaban.

Lamentablemente su relación con su familia nunca fue a la mejor, llena de presiones por ser el hijo mayor con grandes talentos atléticos y excelentes calificaciones, mientras el matrimonio de sus padres no se basaban nada más que un simple acuerdo social formalizado por sus abuelos, él fue decayendo en su carrera como saltador profesional en Japón. Pensó que el nacimiento de su hermana iba a cambiar la tensión que había en su hogar, para ser solo un niño en ese entonces conocía bien los problemas, pero su hermana solo era una viva imagen de sus padres en personalidad, cerrada y sin gracia.

Una vez regresando a Japón después de que fue herido por proteger a Ash, sus padres no hicieron más que culpar a Ibe san por su condición, cuando se suponía que debía cuidarlo, evito abiertamente las demandas, Ibe san hizo mucho más que sacarlo de un triste y monótona vida, lo llevó a conocer al amor de su vida de una manera que jamás iba a poder olvidar. Los cuidados que recibió por parte de sus padres no hicieron más que despreciar más su hogar, y él no era una persona que despreciaba el hogar, pero no sentía la libertad que sintió cuando estaba con Ash. Ligeramente su familia se había enterado de Ash, sin embargo su hermana quien era una experta juzgadora no hizo más que despreciar el recuerdo de él, algo que le provocó una profunda molestia.

— ¿No tienes té? Quisiera algo que no fuera refresco—Parecía que ya se había instalado, ya que no traía su calzado, pero le resultó extraño que tampoco los pusiera en la entrada, por lo que concluyó que ella quería darle la sorpresa de su llegada.

Jade al salir de la cocina había quedado helado ante la visita, solía tener esa reacción al conocer personas nuevas.

—Vaya, hola—Lo saludó su hermana. Pero Jade no contestó—. ¿Es mudo?

—No seas así, es Jade, mi pequeño—Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa sin vacilar. Jade se sonrojó de manera adorable bajando su mirada juntando sus pequeñas manos.

Su hermana parecía sorprendida tanto como molesta, por ser la última quizás en enterarse, pero eso también ponía en la lista a sus padres.

—Tuviste un hijo ¿Y porque no sabía?

—Estaba ocupado, han pasado muchas cosas—Eiji se sentó en el sofá, parecía que la comida debía esperar.

— ¿Americana?—Preguntó seriamente. A la cabeza de Eiji llegó la imagen de Ash, soltó una pequeña risa traviesa afirmando.

—Mamá y papá no saben de esto—Ella no estaba feliz con la noticia, podía ver en los rubios cabellos de Jade y en sus ojos, que no había nada japonés en él.

—No es que tenga mucho tiempo, estoy muy ocupado—Jade se había acercado a él, lo colocó en sus piernas dejando que jugara un momento con su teléfono.

Su hermana había tomado asiento. Con una mirada de poca paciencia.

—Hace un año hablamos, pudiste haberme dicho—Cuestionó molesta.

—Lo siento de verdad—Agradecía que Jade respetaba la conversación de los adultos, no se apenaba de donde venía, pero ahora él era su familia también.

—New York te ha causado daño Eiji—Dijo seriamente—. Tu no eras así, primero la herida de bala, tus constantes enojos con nuestros padres, conmigo, tu huida a este lugar, tu carrera de fotógrafo y ahora casado con un hijo.

—No estoy casado—Dijo Eiji mirándola.

Aquello solo hizo que se alterará más.

— ¿Dónde está su mamá?—No tardaría en juzgar.

El silencio de Eiji fue una interpretación de lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento…—Dijo ella en un susurro, pero pena es lo último que podía llegar a sentir ella.

—No te preocupes, no hablemos de mí, me sorprende que vinieras aquí solo para visitarme—Conocía a su sangre, sabía que su hermana no venía por una visita social.

Ahora era ella quien tenía la palabra, aunque no era diferente a unos segundos antes.

—Como sabes, he tenido problemas con esto de la custodia, resulta que Dai tiene contactos aquí en New York, abogados de gran calibre, me quiere quitar a Eiri a como dé lugar—Le dijo seriamente moviendo sus dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Aquello sorprendió a Eiji. Aunque no lo suficiente, Dai siempre le pareció un hombre de pocos modales para ser japonés.

—Tú también tienes contactos—Trato de tranquilizar su molestia.

—Logró que el caso lo pasaran hasta aquí Eiji—No parecía nada feliz con la noticia, sobre todo que ella odiaba esa zona del mundo.

La miraba fijamente.

—Ahora debo estar por aquí hasta que el caso se resuelva, al menos Eiri se tiene que quedar conmigo—Movió su mano al aire.

— ¿Esta aquí?—Eiji no había mirado a su sobrino.

— ¿Dónde más si no? Está durmiendo en tu cuarto—Le dijo con un tono de voz que usaba para el sarcasmo. Se sintió tonto en ese momento, no le puso atención a la pieza.

Jade le llamó la atención aquello ¿Quién dormía en su cuarto y en el de Eiji san? No solía ser un niño que preguntaba en medio de una conversación pero le interesaba saber.

— ¿Quién está en tu cuarto Eiji san?—Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Aquello solo hizo que su hermana se volviera aún más curiosa que Jade.

— ¿Por qué te llama por tu nombre?

—Costumbres americanas—Dijo solamente sin querer dar explicaciones. Su hermana no insistió, no quería causar una pelea, cuando seguramente quería ayuda.

—Mamá—Una vez que se levantó de la cama, después de un largo viaje de más de 12 horas, se tallaba su pequeño ojo en el umbral de la puerta aquel niño de cabello negro oscuro y piel no tan pálida como la de Jade. Algunas personas dirían que era la viva imagen de Eiji, porque lo era, aunque bien muchos japoneses podían llegar a parecerse más de lo usual. Llamó la atención de Jade inmediatamente.

—Eiri—Eiji sonrió feliz de ver a su sobrino, la última vez que lo miro fue por una foto y un video, y quizás una llamada telefónica que hicieron hace bastante tiempo.

—Es tu tío Eiji—Le dijo a su hijo seriamente—.Saluda.

Eiri afirmó acercándose inclinándose en forma de saludo. Pero miro confundido a Jade. Se sobresaltó al sentir un beso en la mejilla por parte de su tío.

—Y tu primo Jade—Dijo Eiji sonriendo presentándolo a ambos.

—Mucho gusto Jade—Dijo con una educada y tierna sonrisa. Ambos niños compartieron una sonrisa la cual cautivo a Eiji.

—Ven Eiri veamos televisión mientras los adultos hablan—Dijo Jade bajándose de las piernas de Eiji, pues sospechaba que sería una plática larga. Eiri no dudo en seguirlo.

—Es muy adorable—Le dijo Eiji a su hermana. Quien mantenía la misma mirada.

—Estaré unos días por aquí, pero no quiero que Eiri vea la tensión por la que estaré pasando—Eiji adivinó que ella no le daría vueltas al asunto.

—Puede quedarse si es lo que quieres oír—Eiji se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo dices como si fuera una mala madre—Le dijo seriamente.

—Yo no dije eso, tampoco creo que lo seas.

—Aun así, gracias—Parecía un poco agradecida y a la vez un poco avergonzada, ya que él nunca había necesitado un favor de ella, y cuando necesito su apoyo, no lo tuvo.

—Hoy irán a pedir dulces, ¿Tienes un disfraz para él?—Aquello solo la sorprendió. Porque no venía preparada para eso—. Entiendo descuida, yo me hago cargo.

Su hermana dejó varios billetes sobre la mesa levantándose sujetando su bolso, parecía tener algo de prisa.

—Te llamaré, aquí tienes dinero para él, si necesitas más, llama a Dai también, debe hacerse responsable—Dijo seriamente dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hijo, escuchó algunos murmullos y quizás un beso en la mejilla. Ella no era muy afectiva así que apostaba todo a que Eiri se lo dio.

Para cuando Eiji se dirigió a la pieza donde estaban ambos niños pudo notar que ambos se llevaban bien. Jade parecía explicarle los programas americanos a Eiri, ya que podía deducir que su inglés apenas estaba comenzando, sin embargo la comunicación que tenía actualmente le ayudaría bastante.

—Por hoy y quizás hasta mañana te quedaras con nosotros—Le explicó Eiji agachándose al lado de Eiri quien lo miraba fijamente con aquellos grandes ojos negros y profundos como los suyos.

—Si tío, me gusta estar aquí—Le contestó con una linda sonrisa la cual lo caracterizaba como un niño risueño, o al menos eso había escuchado de algunas personas.

—Conocerás a Shota, es mi mejor amigo—Jade había llamado su atención ahora. Eiji solo se dedicó a contemplar la curiosa escena. Parecía sacada de un álbum de recuerdos que posiblemente hubiese olvidado si Ash y él se hubieran conocido desde muy pequeños, ahora solo sentía una fuerte envidia naturalmente muy buena hacia Eiri.

—Odio cuando el tráfico me pone de mal humor—La voz de Sing lo sacó de sus sanos pensamientos hacia su sobrino. Solo sonrió.

—Es una oración sin mucho sentido—Dijo Eiji.

— ¡Sing!—Jade feliz de ver a Sing fue a recibirlo como solía hacerlo, a veces le traía algo que consideraba que le gustaría, la última vez fue un juego de ciudad muy grande, el cual cuidaba mucho, Eiji le enseñó cómo hacerse responsable de sus pertenencias.

—Mira—De una bolsa de plástico saco un bate de béisbol y una pelota del mismo deporte, Jade agradeció muy emocionado dirigiéndose a Eiri para explicarle e incluso compartir su nuevo juguete. Sing parpadeo varias veces confundido.

—Es mi sobrino Eiri, hace mucho te enseñe una foto de él—Dijo Eiji caminado hacia la cocina para servir el almuerzo japonés favorito de Jade por ahora.

—No fui notificado de esto—Dijo Sing quitándose el abrigo dejando libres sus brazos de esa molesta tela.

—No estamos en la oficina—Con una pequeña risa Eiji sirvió los platos.

—Cierto—Sing se sentó en una silla echando su cabeza hacia atrás. No le molestaban las visitas sobre todo si tenían que ver con Eiji, su sobrino era su viva imagen, quienes no toleraba en el mismo techo era la familia de Eiji, sus padres y su molesta hermana, por quienes pasó bastantes problemas para sacar a Eiji del agujero donde se metió después de la muerte de Ash.

—Esta noche estoy libre—Dijo Eiji.

—Yo igual.

—Entonces podrás llevar a Jade y Eiri a pedir dulces—Sing abrió sus ojos. Había caído en la trampa tan famosa de Eiji.

—Eres un tramposo, no estas libre esta noche.

—Y tu comiste afuera en la calle—La mano de Eiji limpio la salsa kétchup de los labios de Sing, quien maldijo por dentro, había olvidado limpiar su boca antes de entrar.

—Tentaciones de américa.

—Lo que digas, sabes que debes comer aquí por lo menos 4 veces por semana y no llenar tu estomago con comida de la calle.

—Seguramente a Ash no le dirías nada—Aquello les causo una suave risa a ambos. Sing notó un par de fotos nuevas en la sala de Jade—. Estas son nuevas.

—Anoche las coloqué.

—Entonces, esta noche niños y yo—Dijo Sing observando a ambos infantes en la tv luego de haber olvidado el bate y la pelota. Eso no le molesto en lo absouto.

—Si no es mucha molesta—Aquella falsa sonrisa en Eiji con aquellas intenciones provocaban a Sing querer besarlo ante la provocación solo con la simple intención de molestarlo. Su relación tan cercana había provocado a la gente pensar que eran una pareja, sin embargo, aunque a él le atraía la idea y no le molestaba, no era posible, lo que tenía con Eiji era tan especial como para darle un peso más de lo que podía soportar en su vida, por ahora, era suficiente.

—No lo es.

—Eiri puede conocer a Shota así que estará bien acompañado, recuerda, dales su espacio y antes de ir a pedir dulces cómprale un disfraz a Eiri por favor—Le recordó Eiji.

—Lo haré.

Jade tanto Eiri estaban impresionados por la cantidad de niños que había en los alrededores de la ciudad, ya que Sing los había llevado donde seguramente habría más dulces y sobre todo más niños a quienes conocer, algunos Jade podía recordarlos de la escuela, tanto niños como niñas. Jade había salido disfrazado de su casa y una vez fuera Sing los llevó a elegir un disfraz para Eiri, parecía muy feliz, era como un pollo gris muy emplumado, se preguntaba si no tenia problemas para moverse pero quizás no.

— ¿Estas cómodo Eiri?—Preguntó Sing mirando al pequeño y gordo infante a causa del disfraz.

—Muy cómodo—Dijo con una sonrisa sujetando su canasta para recoger dulces.

—Buenas tardes Sing—Saludó Nadia quien venía con el pequeño Shota quien ese año había decidido por decisión propia vestir de pandillero, tenía unos lentes oscuros que le produjeron a su mamá lágrimas, no se preguntaba porque pero ella dijo que la hacía feliz, entonces él debía ser feliz también ¿no?

— ¡Jade!—Dijo Shota, Eiri sonrojado apenado de conocer gente nueva no tardo en entablar conversación rápidamente con él.

—Veo que tocó a ti primero—Dijo Nadia con una sonrisa.

—Tú sabes, Eiji está muy ocupado.

—Normalmente así es, tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Para los tres niños pedir dulces era una satisfacción más grande que la misma felicidad, compartían caminos con otros y además conocían diferentes decoraciones, Jade se emocionaba con cada calabaza que veía mientras que Eiri con las bestias que caminaban sin asustar a la gente, por otro lado Shota ya estaba acostumbrado. Después de una hora de casi llenar sus canastas, Shota sentía que ya estaba grande para ir solo al menos 3 cuadras y regresar.

—Queremos ir solo mamá, yo conozco el camino podemos hacerlo.

—No Shota, estaremos Sing y yo por aquí, además no los molestamos, nosotros solo esperamos.

A Jade no le molestaba ni a Eiri tampoco, pero Shota quería sentirse un adulto, podían entender eso ambos.

—Por favor mamá—Rogó de manera adorable de tal manera que a Nadia le recordó un poco a su querido y fallecido hermano a quien extrañaba todos los días. A veces lloraba en las noches en brazos de Charlie, buscando su consuelo y calor mediante caricias de la tarde hasta la madrugada, era un buen estimulo, aun así a veces se sentía culpable, Shorter tendría una familia justo ahora, habría quizás dejado las calles para dedicarse a buscar una buena mujer y al menos darle a Shota un pequeño primo el cual cuidar durante las visitas, era un excelente plan de vida que ahora nunca será llevado a cabo.

—Yo creo que Shota puede hacerse cargo—Animó Sing, quien tenía una conexión especial con el pequeño niño, ya que era el sobrino de quien siempre seria su jefe, cuando se le fue presentado Shota, Sing no pudo evitar quererlo en el primer instante como un pariente, le debía todo lo que era ahora a Shorter y solo a él.

Ante aquella respuesta Shota chocó su pequeña mano con la de Sing, sabía que podía hacerse cargo, tenía la sangre de un líder, o eso creía él. Jade y Eiri no pudieron ocultar la emoción tampoco. Nadia solo suspiro.

—Cuídense, Shota, llévalos al parque donde siempre vamos a jugar—Le dijo con un tono estricto y firme. Shota no tuvo objeciones.

Para los tres niños ir a pedir dulces sin la compañía de una persona mayor a ellos era un símbolo muy claro de que se estaban convirtiendo en adultos, eso les provocaba emociones de independencia las cuales para su edad era seguridad en ellos mismos.

Shota y Jade parecían llevar el mando de la situación debido a que iban al frente de Eiri quien causaba conmoción y ternura en los adultos que se encontraba en el camino, un disfraz muy emplumado no era exactamente el tipo de gustos en los niños de New York.

—Yo tengo mucho chocolate y barras de limón—Dijo Shota revisando sus dulces.

—Veo dulces de calabaza—Jade estaba emocionado. Ambos miraron a Eiri.

Eiri se sonrojó pero podían apreciar sus dulces merecidamente ganados por su emplumado disfraz.

—Estoy soñando o veo los tres mejores disfraces de todo New York—La voz del profesor Josh saco a los tres de su concentración.

El hombre venía con un disfraz de Drácula el cual lo hacía lucir como un verdadero vampiro, Eiri se ocultó detrás de Jade temblorosamente, a lo que el pequeño rubio no se apartó pero tampoco tenía miedo, después de todo solo se trataba de un profesor de la escuela, sin embargo no venía solo, lo acompañaba otro hombre desconocido para él y Shota, su disfraz de payaso era todo menos agradable.

— ¿Son tus alumnos?

—Algún día ¿No Jade?—Se agachó a su altura sonriendo de manera en que no podía sentirse del todo cómodo.

Jade solo bajo su mirada. Quería que Sing estuviera cerca. Shota no parecía darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

—Esos son muy pocos dulces para tan buenos disfraces—Había tomado un dulce de la canasta de Eiri quien tenía una mirada bastante confundida.

— ¿Pocos? Necesitamos más—Le dijo Shota a Eiri y Jade quienes sí estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Podemos ayudarlos, en una casa grande y encantada les darán los dulces que tú desees—Dijo con una sonrisa el señor payaso.

Los pequeños ojos de Eiri brillaron emocionados como los de Shota, sin embargo Jade seguía incómodo.

—Yo no quiero ir—Dijo Jade, provocándoles gran sorpresa a Eiri y Shota.

—Tendremos más dulces—Dijo Shota con una sonrisa.

—Quiero dulces—Emocionado Eiri miraba al señor payaso que ahora parecía mucho menos temible después de un par de bromas que jugaron con las manos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó el señor payaso agachándose a su altura acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente. Eiri se estremeció ligeramente.

—Eiri—Se presentó tímidamente. El señor payaso tomo su pequeña mano.

—Vamos Eiri la casa donde iremos hay muchos dulces y pasteles—Aquello incluso a Shota le agradó.

Jade solo podía ver como ambos hombres convencían a sus amigos de ir con ellos, Eiji san una vez le dijo que a veces lo extraños eran malas personas, el profesor Josh no era un extraño pero tampoco era su amigo, eso podía concluir en aquel momento, estaba asustado, muy asustado, quería llorar pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Jade? Vamos—El profesor le tomó su pequeño brazo. No era correcto, se repetía una y otra vez. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no quería ir, no quería.

La imagen de Eiji llegó a su cabeza, temiendo no verlo nunca más, no era un adulto pero quizás si era lo bastante inteligente para saber que a donde fuera con esas personas posiblemente no sería una gran decisión. Su pequeña cabeza negó, mirando a Eiri y Shota tan tranquilos y sonrientes en cambio el, se sentía perturbado.

—S-sing…—Balbuceo primero. Nadie lo escuchó.

Una vez más.

—S-sing…—Nadie venia por ellos.

Quería seguir intentando.

—A-ayuda…—Pensó que cambiando la oración podría llamar siquiera la atención.

Nadie los miraba, nadie parecía importarle que estaban llevándolos lejos de Sing y Nadia san.

—SING—Esta vez el grito fue fuerte y claro, tanto que incluso Eiri y Shota se giraron a ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su amigo.

—Vamos calmate—Esta vez el rostro del profesor Josh sudó un poco sujetando firmemente los hombros de Jade. Lo lastimó.

—SING—Grito más fuerte, soltó un llanto que asustó a Eiri provocándole un llanto igual, dejando a un Shota confundido pero alertado.

—Vamos, vamos no llores—Las personas comenzaron a mirarlos, eso era bueno, pensó Jade, pero justamente solo en ese momento solo podía pensar en llorar y llamar a Sing.

—Que lastima que esta noche no vengo armado—La voz de Sing provocó que Jade corriera hacia él abrazando sus piernas. Aquello provocó a Shota y Eiri hacer lo mismo, pero Shota se vio alzado de la ropa por su colérica madre que no tardó en darle una reprimenda severa.

—S-sing—Tartamudeo con miedo el profesor Josh, algo que sorprendió a Jade.

—Creí haberte advertido que no estas más en tu querida ciudad—La voz de Sing sonó tan seria que hasta a él le dio bastante temor que fuera a herirlo.

—No sabía que lo conocías—Dijo rápidamente.

—Aun así, no has cambiado—Su mano ligeramente se metió dentro de su pantalón. Para la sorpresa de los 3 niños ambos adultos comenzaron a rogar y sobre todo a decir palabras al azar que no pudieron entender.

El susto para los tres infantes había terminado, aunque el susto se lo había llevado más que nadie Jade.

Eiji miraba a Jade y Eiri con los brazos ligeramente cruzados. La versión de Sing lo había dejado congelado, aunque no era un tema nuevo, para él era algo sumamente delicado, todo aquello solo le recordaba la vida dura que tuvo Ash y que no pudo superar, algo que sintió que no pudo curar en él, por lo que a veces se le retorcía el estómago de dolor.

—Bueno lo importa es que los tres aprendieron su lección, pero estoy seguro que Jade ya no lo sabía ¿no?—Miro fijamente a Jade, simplemente asintió con pena.

—Jade no tuvo la culpa de nada tío, fuimos Shota y yo—Dijo un apenado Eiri.

—Está bien pequeño, sé que estas cosas no pasan en Japon—Dio un largo suspiro. Observo las dos canastas llenas de dulces eso debía ponerlos felices después de semejante situación a la que tuvieron que enfrentarse en una noche que se suponía que solo pedir dulces debió ser divertido.

—Shota también se disculpó—Sing llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza rascándola.

—Solo son niños, son cosas que tarde o temprano aprenderían, Eiri ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a Jade?—Eiji cargó a su sobrino.

Jade observaba fijamente a Eiji y Eiri.

—Gracias por protegerme Jade—Sonrió tiernamente.

Jade afirmó igual de feliz, ambos niños fueron a disfrutar de sus dulces permitidos por esa noche.

—Jade lo va a extrañar mucho—Dijo Sing de brazos cruzados observando la convivencia entre Jade y Eiri.

Eiji los observaba fijamente sonriendo desde donde estaba.

—Creo que este es un feliz cuadro. Feliz Halloween Sing.

—Feliz Halloween Eiji.

Y feliz Halloween Ash Lynx. Pensó Eiji.

El caso con los padres de Eiri les tomó al menos tres semanas largas, donde Eiji no se enteró de los movimientos que su hermana y Dai hicieron referente a la custodia de su sobrino, pero podía concluir que Eiri tenía que regresar a Japón junto a ella, él dia no se hizo esperar, tanto Shota como Jade estaban sumamente tristes y Eiri no fue la excepción, según Dai, fueron sus primeros amigos ya que Eiri como él no eran buenos haciendo amigos en cualquier parte del mundo por lo que estaba muy agradecido de que Jade y Shota fueran amigos de él, la distancia sería muy dura.

Ahora en el aeropuerto mientras su hermana pasaba sus minutos en el celular antes de apagarlo y abordar el avión, Sing solo estaba impaciente por que ella se fuera pero demasiado inconforme porque Eiri tuviera que dejarlos, era extraño que a Sing le gustaran los niños, Jade fue una gran excepción ahora Eiri también. Shota, Nadia y Charlie estaban ahí también, dejando a un lado el trabajo pocas horas para que su hijo se despidiera de su nuevo amigo.

—No quiero irme—Dijo tristemente Eiri. Eiji sintió mucha lastima en ese momento.

—Tampoco nosotros queremos que te vayas—Shota miró a su mamá y papá como buscando una solución inocente pero ambos sabían que no la había.

—Eiri vendrás en las vacaciones, lo hablé con tu mamá—Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa, una pequeña mentira, pero lo hablaría con ella y sabía que quizás hasta era más conveniente cuidar de Eiri unos pocos meses, de todas maneras no era como si su hermana disfrutara jugar juegos de niños con su propio hijo, el problema sería Dai, pero encontrarían una solución para todos.

Jade guardaba silencio.

—Ya va a ser hora—Dijo la hermana de Eiji acercándose, le dio con poco tacto un abrazo a su hermano y sobre todo muy rápido, no miró a Sing ni a los demás acompañantes, tenía prisa por subir.

—Adiós pequeño, nos veremos muy pronto—Le beso las mejillas a su sobrino. Eiri se despidió de cada uno de los adultos, su concentración se dirigió en Shota y Jade.

Eiji observó a los tres infantes juntos con una sonrisa, ninguno decía una palabra no era que las despedidas fueran parte del desarrollo infantil de niños de su edad pero, realmente estaba conmovido mirar a los tres juntos y de alguna manera felices y tristes al mismo tiempo.

—Volveré, solo deben esperarme—Dijo Eiri con una sonrisa, aquellos los hizo reír abiertamente a los tres.

—Es una promesa—Jade levantó su meñique, Shota y Eiri lo imitaron.

Eiji soltó un largo suspiro sin dejar de sonreír. Había una foto ahora en la galería del museo con los tres niños en ella, Jade sonreía felizmente en medio de Shota y Eiri quienes levantaban sus manos animosamente mientras un juego de disfraces los rodeaba, quizás en lo que le resta de vida no volvería a ver a Ash o Shorter, pero por ahora, podía vivir felizmente mirando la felicidad que él hubiera deseado para sus mejores amigos, sin armas, sin peleas, sin disparos, sin violaciones, sin drogas y sin dolor en esos pequeños niños le producía un alivio que nada iba a poder arruinar. Los caminos se han cerrado y se han vuelto a abrir, para un nuevo futuro el cual solo podría disfrutar hasta que la vejez llegará a su vida y la muerte tomará lo que le prestó, su alma, y su alma, iría directamente al único ser al que le ha pertenecido, con Ash, su alma era de Ash y a su vez el alma de Ash era de él. Y ambos comparten algo que nadie más podía tener de ambos, su unión eterna.

 **Les deseo una prospera y feliz vida.**

Mientras escribía tanto "Una parte de ti para mí" y "Happy Halloween" esta canción resonó en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, simbolizando lo que posiblemente Eiji sintiera después de la muerte de Ash, si gustan escucharla, porque si vale la pena, creo que en algún momento de nuestras vidas perdimos a alguien.

 **Jimmy Eat Wordl-Hear you me:**

watch?v=ANdqr_R25ac


	3. My Soulmate

**MY SOULMATE**

Después del final de Banana Fish creo que muchos de nosotros tenemos sentimientos encontrados, tomarle cariño a los personajes es un arma de doble filo porque nos adentramos tanto a los sentimientos de estos mismos que terminamos incluso sintiéndonos aun peor. Sin embargo no dejemos que nadie olvide esta hermosa historia. Disfruten una vez más una pequeña inspiración. Posiblemente esto sea lo último que escriba acerca de Banana Fish porque estoy en medio de otro proyecto, sin embargo nunca se sabe.

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y gracias por las visitas.**_

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje obsceno. SPOILER (línea del tiempo: Después de la finalización de la manga, "Una parte de ti para mi" y "Happy Halloween.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Banana Fish no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akimi Yoshida

 **Summary:**

" _Está en la etapa más difícil, me sorprende tu paciencia_ " Sing sonaba un poco irritado del otro lado de la línea _"No entiendo tu molestia, solo tiene 14 años_ " Dijo Eiji riendo del otro lado de la línea _"¿Jade pasará el verano con nosotros?"_ Se escuchó la voz de Akira, más madura, más suave, más linda; pensó Eiji con una sonrisa "Creo que no, está en una etapa irritante" Ahora que Sing era esposo de Akira, pocas veces lo veía, pero siempre sabia de él.

" _No te mueras…no me dejes por favor"_

 **MY SOULMATE**

Recorría con sus manos el álbum de las fotos de la boda de Sing hace ya algunos años, podía recordar el sabor de la buena comida, el vino y los dulces., Buddy jugando de un lado a otro, incluso Akira se había tomado una foto con aquel hermoso vestido de novia mientras sostenía un ramo. El traje de Jade le parecía demasiado tierno, sobre todo porque Shota y el habían terminado ensuciándose de pastel dejando a un lado los pequeños sacos para divertirse, Sing tenía varias fotos con Jade, Buddy y él, después de todo fueron la primera familia de Sing y ahora Akira se había incluido, pero hasta él sabía que necesitaban su espacio de pareja. Nadie era capaz de remplazar a Sing y hasta eso Jade lo sabía y lo comprendió al final.

Jade había tenido una infancia bastante interesante, podría decirse que tenía cualidades las cuales podía admirar ya que se parecía bastante a Ash, nadie dudaría que fueran hermanos. Había logrado sacar las mejores notas en la escuela sin bastante esfuerzo e incluso estar en el equipo de béisbol de la escuela por años hasta que se graduó y empezó su pre-adolescencia, donde la compartió con Shota aunque él no era muy deportivo eso no les impidió ser los mejores amigos. Como todo jovencito de su edad ha habido descubrimientos y curiosidades orientadas por Sing y por él. Sin embargo Jade últimamente no se abría lo suficiente con Sing y eso irritaba a su querido amigo.

Buddy yacía en el sofá moviendo su cola, últimamente dormía demasiado, suponía que era normal ya que pasaba de los 12 años. A veces Eiji no podía evitar temblar de miedo el que un día Buddy no despertará, el veterinario le había sugerido dormir a su fiel amigo, pero el creía firmemente que el momento llegaría cuando Buddy lo decidiera, nadie más tenía derecho a decidir cuándo una vida debía acabar. Aun así, tenía ganas de llorar.

 _Fue una larga jornada en su trabajo, últimamente tenía que hacer varios turnos para poder mantener su mente ocupada, mentalizaba su cabeza cada día para poder vivir de manera en que no quería preocupar a los demás con su depresiva situación, sin embargo, no pensaba que tuviera depresión y si así fuera, ya hubiera buscado la ayuda suficiente para avanzar con ello._

 _Sujetaba su abrigo firmemente mirando al suelo y al mismo tiempo el camino que debía emprender hacia su departamento, Sing había tenido una reunión de "negocios" no hizo ninguna pregunta cuando le comentó esa mañana, sinceramente, no quería saber de ello, mucho menos hablar del tema._

— _No…—Dijo un poco irritado. La lluvia había comenzado a caer, para su poca buena suerte no era muy fuerte._

 _Se observó a sí mismo en un ventanal de una tienda de espejos, sus cabellos estaban creciendo, no los había tocado en un buen tiempo, porque no quería hacerlo, sentía que debía mantener todo completamente igual, para que él no lo olvidará desde el otro mundo. Pasó sus dedos por su cara, no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente sin darse un motivo a él mismo, pero él sabía cuál era el motivo._

— _Vaya no vienes muy seguido por aquí ¿o sí?—La voz de una desconocido lo saco de sus pensamientos hasta incomodarlo ya que estaba muy cerca de él, algo que no sintió._

— _Si vivo aquí—Trató de alejarse sujetando firmemente sus pertenencias._

— _No lo creo, ¿eres chino o qué?—Trato de bromear con el sin dejar de seguirlo, su aroma no le daba la confianza para contestarle pero sentía que no tenía muchas opciones a las que acudir en ese momento. Su solo desagradable y poco agraciado aspecto le daba entender que provenía de algún tipo de pandilla de los oscuros barrios de New York, no era como Alex, Bones, Kong o Sing, era más bien como lo fue Arthur._

— _Por favor, solo déjame ir—No se le ocurrió una mejor manera de buscar compasión._

— _Estoy seguro que te apetece algo de comer—Su voz era rasposa, para su mala suerte, observó a otro grupo de chicos los cuales tenían una sonrisa, podía concluir que no venía solo y solo era parte de un entretenimiento. Aquello le irritó los ojos a Eiji._

— _Ya cené muchas gracias—Dispuesto a cruzar al otro lado de la cera sintió un fuerte apretón de su muñeca que lo soltar su pánico._

— _Debes ser más amable con las personas de por aquí—El quejido de Eiji le provocaba cierta satisfacción. No estaba emocionalmente preparado para sufrir un ataque, si bien New York no era su pueblo natal de eso estaba seguro y el venir a mudarse a la gran ciudad de los sueños delas personas también era peligroso, pero quería estar cerca de Ash._

— _Lo siento, lo siento—Eiji trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, quizás solo quería su dinero o quizás solo quería hacerle pasar un mal rato._

— _Me gustan los chinos—Aquel comentario provocó a Eiji un escalofrió. Su debilidad emocional se había convertido en su desventaja, no se podía explicar porque no gritaba o pataleaba, quizás, tan solo quizás era el destino, morir ahí mismo en manos de perversos chicos o simplemente terminar tirado y herido mientras el frio de la temporada acababa con su presión arterial, casi como un desangramiento._

— _Ash…—Balbuceó dejando su mano caer soltando lagrimas una vez más._

— _¡¿Eiji?! Déjenlo—La voz chillona y divertida de Bones había logrado despertarlo. Al parecer entendieron el llamado de su amigo, no sabía mucho acerca de sus vidas después de los dos primeros años viviendo e New York._

 _Eij Cayó de rodillas al suelo temblando, Bones no lo dejó desplomarse._

— _Es peligroso para ti estar por aquí solo y lo sabes—Bones lo apoyo en su cuerpo caminando, bien no sabía a donde exactamente, pero sabía que estaba a salvo ahora._

 _Aunque muy dentro de él, hubiera deseado que Bones no apareciera._

— _Cielos Eiji, no debes estar solo a estas horas—Ahora era Kong quien estaba hablándole, después de una caminata no muy larga para llegar a un pequeño bar subterráneo, las memorias regresaron a él de manera en que su estómago ya se sentía bastante enfermo. Miro la bebida la cual le causó que sus dientes se sintieran calientes, se parecía a lo que alguna vez Skip le ofreció._

— _Lo siento, no me gusta mucho tomar el metro—Se excusó apenado bebiendo un pequeño sorbo. Bones y Kong lo miraron con seriedad desde la muerte de Ash y el regreso de Eiji a New York estuvieron de acuerdo que necesitaba cuidado y sobre todo protección, pero Eiji no parecía estar interesado en ser protegido._

 _Escuchaba la conversación entre Bones y Kong, parecían tan animados como el primer día que los conoció, no sabía si estaba molesto porque no le guardaban luto a Ash, pero por una parte se sentía ligeramente estúpido, sabía que la vida en las calles daba como un posible resultado perder colegas en el trayecto, por lo que concluía que Ash pudo haber sido uno más, y la su vida seguía en curso. No aportaba más que simples sonrisas y afirmaciones._

— _Una mierda—Escuchaba quejas alrededor. Nada nuevo para él._

— _Jodete—Eijo tomó sus cosas para retirarse, Kong y Bones insistieron en acompañarlo a su apartamento lo cual no le pareció mala idea, en sus condiciones no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Una vez afuera observó el cielo aun en su estado más triste, gris y húmedo. Se preguntaba si Ash tendría frio._

— _Deberías trabajar menos Eiji—La voz de Bones lo distraía lo suficiente por los próximos minutos. Con una pequeña sonrisa recordó los viejos recuerdos que parecían ser una ola de sentimientos, solo quería tomar su mano una vez más, solo una vez más, sentir su frio y calor de una manera peculiar mientras las palabras se dejaban resbalar como un dulce._

 _Escuchó el pequeño lloriqueo de un animal en un callejón húmedo y estrecho, no olía lo suficientemente bien como para tolerar el aroma por más de quince minutos. Eiji y su curiosidad pero sobre todo su preocupación no dudaron en adentrarse al callejón, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos, no era muy inteligente entrar a lugares así, lo sabía pero aun así sentía que algo estaba llamándolo._

— _Eiji no es buena idea—No escuchó a Bones._

— _Por supuesto que no—Apoyó Kong._

 _Eiji pudo notar detrás de un bote de maloliente basura que estaba una menuda pequeña bola de pelaje sucia con varios colores encima y además en posición fetal, tristemente pudo notar los huesos de su columna y pequeñas patas, parecía que no podía levantarse, además de que era solo un cachorro, era un ser que simplemente no podía usar más que su llanto para comunicarse._

— _¿Un perro?—Bones se agacho curioso._

— _¿Por qué no se levanta?—Kong apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas notando al pequeño animal._

— _Mira eso, está pegado al suelo con algo—Señaló Bones una masa viscosa y negra debajo del cuerpo del cachorro que parecía que lo tenía retenido con demasiada fuerza._

 _El corazón de Eiji se oprimió con fuerza, pobre, inocente, tonta y triste criatura se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. Solo podía hacerse muchas preguntas en ese momento ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Sabía que ese material lo pegaría ahí posiblemente hasta morir? ¿Su mamá lo habrá abandonado porque era inútil ya salvarlo? ¿Conocería el significado de la muerte? ¿Tenía un dueño que simplemente abuso de su tamaño y lo dejó morir a su suerte? ¿Sabría que estaba en la ciudad más grande hermosa y cruel del mundo? ¿Tendría alguien que pensará en él? ¿Lo habrá dejado para morir aquí?_

 _Las lágrimas de Eiji salieron sin poder evitarlo, sentía una especie de frustración y odio hacia todo lo que tocaba y sentía. Bones y Kong se preocuparon al escuchar el sollozo de Eiji mientras este cubría su rostro con sus manos mientras el tormento que su alma enfrentaba en ese momento se volvía una tempestad de culpa y ansiedad. Quería ver a Ash, quería verlo y le dolía no poder verlo de nuevo, quería abrazarlo, quería hablar con él, quería simplemente ver su sonrisa de nuevo._

— _Pobre pequeño…—Las manos de Eiji sujetaron al cachorro quien se retorció de miedo._

— _Será difícil despegarlo de ahí—Escuchó claramente a Bones._

— _Pero no imposible—Dijo Kong mientras rasgaba su camiseta vieja pero querida._

— _Yo te cuidaré….—Acarició levemente la cabeza del atormentado animal._

 _Buddy fue el nombre que adquirió su nuevo amigo, quien después de unas cuantas visitas al veterinario y algunos estudios, había adquirido anemia debido a la desnutrición y seguramente la mala alimentación que pudo haber tenido en las calles. Sin embargo siguiendo correctamente el tratamiento el cachorro estaría como nuevo, Buddy había resultado ser un pequeño animal que adoraba jugar con los calcetines de cualquiera que se parará enfrente de él, Sing fue su víctima._

— _¡No Buddy!—Escuchó a Sing en la sala. Eiji soltó una pequeña risa._

— _¿Qué está haciendo?_

— _Orino en mis zapatos—Las quejas de Sing eran tan infantiles._

— _Te dije que tenía que ir al baño hace media hora, él también siente ganas ¿sabes?_

— _Bueno, tiene una cara tan tierna no puedo regañarlo—.Pudo adivinar que Sing tomó entre sus manos a Buddy mientras este le dedicaba una tierna mirada de manipulación—Quien diría que debajo de toda esa mugre había un blanco cachorro._

 _Eiji si pudo adivinarlo, Buddy era puro, como el blanco._

La lengua de Buddy lo hizo reaccionar, miro a su viejo amigo apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas. Eiji sonrió con ganas de llorar.

—Hey tú—Acarició su cabeza con delicadeza, Buddy mantenía aquella mirada con mucha luz pero con poca vida física.

Solo recibió un pequeño suspiro de parte de Buddy.

— ¿Mucho agotamiento? ¿Quieres descansar para siempre?—A Eiji le temblaron las manos bastante, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Buddy lo miraba con confusión.

—No, yo no voy a decidir sobre tu vida y nadie más lo hará Buddy, tú vas a decidir el momento—Sonrió con poco consuelo.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con un rápido movimiento observó a Jade entrar por esa puerta, el parecido a Ash y Jade no era posible describirlo, simplemente parecían la misma persona, pero con ojos más cálidos y sin menos presión y dolor tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. Después de un largo proceso legal de 3 años había obtenido una custodia que protegía no solo a Jade si no a él mismo de algún imprevisto futuro, sin embargo había decidido que conservara su apellido por el cariño y amor que tenía hacia Ash; legalmente se llamaba Jade Callenreese Okumura, lo cual no le molesto a Sing, ya que él estuvo más de acuerdo con la idea debido a que tenía una vida llena de acción donde no se hablaba mucho de sus tipos de trabajo en su hogar, por lo que era una manera de mantener a Jade a salvo.

—Bienvenido, preparé bento—Le dijo con una sonrisa. Jade le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Muero de hambre—Su voz le traía demasiados recuerdos.

—Estas demasiado amable hoy—Dijo Eiji dándole la espalda para dirigirse a preparar la mesa.

Jade se sonrojó indignado.

—Yo siempre soy amable contigo—Hace 4 años dejó las formalidades.

—Es verdad, pero normalmente siempre estas distraído con un libro nuevo—Le sonrió cálidamente.

—Acompañe a Eiri a su casa—Ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado cruzándose de brazos.

Aquello no le causo mayor sorpresa a Eiji, su sobrino había llegado de Japón hace 2 años, en ese entonces si fue una gran impresión que Eiri quisiera cambiar su modo de vida para aprender a vivir como un americano, para su sobrino no fue difícil adaptarse teniendo a su lado a Shota y Jade, fue más duro el convencer a su hermana, pero estaba seguro que ella no tuvo problemas pero la simple idea de que su ex esposo viviera en New York y que su único hijo tuviera la oportunidad de vivir con él, le daba un sentimiento de derrota y frustración, en su punto de vista personal no le agradaba Dai por ser una persona arrogante y sobre todo de pocos modales pero si gracias a eso Eiri podía estar cerca de sus amigos podía ser tan amable como solía serlo incluso con las personas que no le llegaban a agradar.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme, es mi amigo—Dijo un poco serio Jade.

Eiji rio un poco.

—Vale es verdad, lo siento—A veces pensaba que eran más unidos de lo que sospechaba.

—Es bueno saltando—Dijo sin mucha importancia Jade mientras comenzaban a almorzar los dos juntos.

—Que sorpresa—Eiji sonrió mientras observaba a Jade.

— ¿Sing llamó?—Preguntó Jade tomando el jugo de naranja.

—Me dijo que discutieron—Eiji terminó el primer plato mientras continuaba otro.

Jade resopló.

—A veces se pone pesado desde que está casado.

Sing había contraído matrimonio con Akira en 1999 lo cual lo hacía feliz, de alguna manera fue una gran sorpresa para todos pero no para él, cuando Akira regresó siendo una señorita, Sing quedó embobado por la belleza que había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo. La ceremonia a la cual todos los amigos de Sing y de él fueron invitados fue algo que lo llenó de nostalgia, estaba seguro que Ash hubiera asistido con la misma sonrisa que todos portaban ese día. Por supuesto se había encargado de las fotos que se tomaron ese especial momento y de las cuales tenía varias guardadas.

—Él siempre ha sido así.

Jade resopló de brazos cruzados después de terminar.

— ¿Shota vendrá esta noche?—Preguntó Eiji una vez que levantó los platos de la mesa, Jade no dudó en ayudarlo por supuesto, tenían esa costumbre desde que era pequeño.

—Tenemos trabajo—Le contestó mientras ponía los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Eiji sonrió. Notó una mirada extraña en Jade dirigida a Buddy.

—Está bien, ha sido un día cansado—Comentó Eiji como si pudiera leer los tristes pensamientos de Jade.

—Estoy preocupado…

—No tienes porque, es fuerte—Tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero hasta él sabía que era delicada la situación.

Nadie mejor que Eiji sabía que Buddy había pasado ser parte importante de sus vidas, incluso para Sing, quien se había encargado de cada gasto que Buddy hubiera requerido cuando los necesitaba con urgencia, para Jade no solo había sido su primera mascota si no su primer amigo, no podía imaginar su vida sin Buddy de manera en que incluso el solo pensarlo le producía un dolor inexplicable en el pecho que conectaba a su estómago dando como resultado unas inmensas ganas de llorar y gritar como nunca lo hizo en su vida.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?—La voz de Eiri lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no era poco común que su sobrino entrará y saliera como él quisiera, incluso tenía su propia llave.

—Aquí estamos—Le contestó Eiji doblando algunas prendas sobre las sillas para tener un poco de orden, Jade no era el más ordenado. No sintió cuando Jade pasó a la sala principal donde se encontraba Eiri.

Eiji sonrió. Jade le prestaba más atención de la requerida a Eiri, podía tratar de imaginarse que estaba pasando ahí, pero sabía que era algo un poco imposible, posiblemente Jade le tenga un cariño como el de cualquier primo y Eiri igual. Como si fuera una persona la cual no respetaba la privacidad, sintió pena de sí mismo, pero la curiosidad lo mataba.

—Me alegro que vinieras—Dijo Jade con una sonrisa. Estaban sentados ambos en el sofá mientras Eiri sacaba algunos cuadernos para alivianar el peso de su morral.

—Estás extrañamente amable hoy—Las personas que conocía muy cercanamente afirmaban que Eiri era su viva imagen.

— ¿No puedo simplemente ser amable a veces?—La sonrisa de Jade no se iba.

—No cuando te fuiste haciendo una rabieta—El resopló de Jade le sacó una sonrisa.

—Estaba muy cerca de ti—Eiji pudo escuchar claramente el susurro. Entonces el pánico llego a él.

—Esa no es excusa…espera, aquí no—Dijo Eiri, Eiji no estaba muy suficientemente cerca para saber a qué se refería.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Dijimos que…—Eiji no pudo evitar apoyarse mejor en la pared de brazos cruzados mientras miraba al ave que estaba parado en su ventana, comiendo quizás los restos de un insecto muerto y seco por el ataque de una araña. Había tenido sus sospechas hace un año, pero había pensado que era algo pasajero del cual él tenía que hacerse a la idea que eran simples suposiciones suyas. El silencio de ambos fue suficiente para saber lo que estaba pasando, Jade era igual de arriesgado como lo fue Ash, no median las consecuencias de sus actos y mucho menos pensaban a futuro. Decidió esperar hasta que fuera buen momento para salir. El cual nunca pasó.

Las cosas se iban a complicar.

En su estudio mientras tomaba algunas fotografías las cuales debían estar listas para la siguiente semana, las ideas en su cabeza no dejaban de dar vueltas, estaba realmente preocupado por aquel asunto, sabía que no todas las personas podían tener una idea correcta de esa relación, mucho menos su hermana o Dai, o incluso sus padres los cuales tenían ideas medievales muy absurdas. Había pasado ya una semana desde que descubrió el amorío entre su sobrino y Jade, no había cambiado su actitud hacia Jade tampoco era necesario hacerlo, pues no tenía palabras para su reacción sin embargo él amaba a Jade y quería que fuera feliz como cualquier otro padre, y aunque no era padre de Jade llegó a amarlo como si fuera su hijo en tan poco tiempo después de su llegada.

—Eiji—Lo llamó Michael, ya era todo un joven mayor y atractivo como su padre, al menos eso decían a su alrededor.

Lo miró sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—El ruso nos regresó de nuevo las fotos—Aquello no le fue una sorpresa tampoco le fue agradable de escuchar. Era un cliente el cual era de alta exigencia en el trabajo que quería de él. Pero al parecer las foto que le mandaba para la muestra simplemente eran insuficientes.

—Creo que me quedaré en vela otra noche—Dijo tranquilamente. Aquello provocó una molestia en Mike.

—Podrías ser un poco más directo Eiji, las fotos son perfectas, él es el idiota que no quiere aceptarlo—Michael no estaba nada feliz con las respuestas de Eiji.

—Lo sé, Michael, pero aun así, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

—Es imposible que tengas que tolerar ese tipo de personas—Dijo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Sing lo sabe?—Su silencio lo hizo adivinar todo.

—Es solo que…—Fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—Eiji te buscan, dice que es tu hermana—Aquello sorprendió a Eiji, tanto que había olvidado el porque estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Michael. Quien aún era muy joven para entender el ambiente laboral.

No sabía el porqué de la visita de su hermana, no era algo que se podía hacer una costumbre, tampoco algo que la agradara demasiado, sus diferencias eran una gran barrera que no les permitía tener una relación amorosa de hermanos, sobre todo desde que Eiri se vino a vivir con su padre debido a un cambio de trabajo, pero él pensaba que Eiri vino a vivir con su padre por decisión propia por algo más, y ahora estaba más que seguro que no solo era la amistad que lo unía a Shota y a Jade, quizás esa atracción y el cariño creció con el tiempo, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba seguro que pudo haber surgido en poco tiempo como él le tomó poco tiempo enamorarse de Ash.

Fijó su vista en su hermana, quien no había cambiado demasiado en los últimos años, solían decir que los japoneses tenían juventud eterna o simplemente se alimentaban mejor, tenía unas líneas debajo de los ojos que lo hacían concluir que no estaba feliz, se preguntó si alguna vez lo estuvo. Sabía que su hermana estaba no solo por trabajo posiblemente aunque no era su país laboral, pero desde la estancia de Eiri arregló asuntos profesionales que le permitían venir a New York para no solo trabajar si no estar con Eiri.

—Hola Eiji—Lo saludó con aquel tono agrio que con el tiempo se hizo más común.

— ¿Te puedo ofrecer agua?—Le preguntó Eiji con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

—No, no tengo sed, gracias—Se dio la vuelta, parecía que estaba analizando el lugar, era normal pensaba Eiji, solo algunas veces vino a visitarlo al trabajo.

El silencio de hizo presente, parecía que ambos estaba esperando que el otro dijera alguna otra palabra. Para Eiji era confuso y sobre todo molesto, solo pensaba en la próxima posibilidad y esperaba equivocarse completamente.

— ¿Lo sabias?—Sonó más molesta que dudosa.

—Depende…—Hubiera deseado equivocarse.

— ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con algo así?

— ¿Tu si?—Eiji la miraba fijamente.

—Hace 3 días tuve que empezar a hacerlo—Se giró con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre de algún serpiente venenosa. Entonces sabía que ella los había descubierto, esperaba que su hermana no haya sido demasiada dura con Eiri, siendo su único hijo en ese momento tenía un peso muy grande en sus hombros.

—No deberías alterarte de esa manera—Le dijo Eiji suavemente.

— ¿Lo sabias no? ¿No? Siempre me has odiado, querías fastidiarme con esto y lo has logrado—Eran palabras sin lógica para Eiji, pero lo herían, era su única hermana y la quería a pesar de todo, sin embargo no podía dar crédito a lo que decía, él no tenía tiempo ni quería fastidiar a nadie, mucho menos a ella. Podía sentir el estrés venir a su cabeza nuevamente.

—Yo nunca te he odiado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Me odiabas porque yo era mejor que tú en todo y cuando dejaste de ser el hijo prodigio y yo ahora era la excelente hija modelo hasta que….

—Quedaste embarazada, eso no fue mi culpa—Eiji trataba de sonar razonable pero su hermana estaba más que alterada y quería ir despacio antes de que llamará la atención alrededor.

— ¡Mi hijo es homosexual!—Lo gritó que lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos.

—Lamento que lo tomes de esa manera—Se sujetó la nuca suavemente.

—No, no lo lamentas, ¿esto es divertido para ti? ¿Le dijiste a Jade que lo hiciera? ¿Verdad? ¡Son primos! Y tú dejaste que…—Eiji frunció el ceño, pensaba que su hermana era una persona razonable pero al parecer toda su razón estaba cruzando el océano y se había quedado en Japón.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre culparme por la decisión de ambos?—Ahora el molesto era Eiji.

— ¡Aleja a Jade de mi hijo ahora!—Aquello no sonaba como un favor si no como una orden, en lo personal, siempre tuvo problemas para seguir órdenes.

Eiji la miraba fijamente, varias memorias del porque Jade estaba con él, llegaron a su cabeza. Después de años terminó siendo como un hijo para él, se preguntaba si alguna vez su padre biológico se le ocurrió pensar en él, podría apostar todo a que si, pero incluso no lo amaba lo suficiente para ver cómo estaba o incluso alguna llamada, pero suponía que el viaje además de agotador requería de cierto tiempo. Observa la mirada roja de su hermana, tenía la cara arrugada para demostrar su ira e impotencia, las venas en su cuello se habían marcado más incluso había lagrimas amenazadoras dentro de sus brillantes ojos negros, podía escuchar su entrecortada respiración, se preguntaba cómo podía respirar con ese peso en su pecho.

—Yo no voy a hacer nada—Solo dijo.

— ¡Son primos! ¿Sabes lo asqueroso que es eso?—Pregunto en un chillido susurrando, sus manos temblaban y las miraba clavando sus uñas en sus muñecas. Entonces entendía, entendía que quería que fuera una sola mentira.

— ¿Qué es lo asqueroso para ti? ¿El que sean hombres o el que sean primos?—Preguntó Eiji sin tacto.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo con esa tranquilidad?, ¿Acaso ahora eres el gran defensor de la degeneración?—Su nariz estaba roja ahora. Si tan solo ella supiera lo que es ser un degenerado. Quizás Ash le hubiera podido dar una exposición de buenos ejemplos.

—No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar—Dijo solamente bebiendo agua con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡No permitiré que mi hijo sea parte de una perversidad!—Lo señalo con su dedo pegándolo en su pecho, ya no estaba tan arreglada del cabello para ese entonces, estaba llorando.

—No—Dijo Eiji. Ella lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué?—Habló en japonés.

—Dije "No" hermana, si tú quieres alejar a Eiri de Jade, adelante, estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras con tu hijo, pero yo no seré parte de esto. No seré parte de la separación de los muchachos, tampoco me interesa saber hasta dónde llegará esto, porque aunque tú los separes, harás la unión más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginas y no sabes la cantidad de acciones que puede llegar a hacer una persona por la otra que ama, así sea como amigos o pareja, yo entiendo perfectamente que esto no te emociona, a mí tampoco, mucho menos me hace feliz, pero si de alguna manera yo puedo ser parte de la vida de ambos mientras sean felices, lo haré. Porque eso hace la familia, algo que nosotros no conocemos—.Ahora él estaba alterado—Hazlo, sepáralos, te aseguro que se amaran más, si Jade me dice que está feliz con Eiri eso es motivo suficiente para mí para desearle lo mejor porque la decisión que tomen no hará las cosas fáciles, sin embargo ellos decidirán cuando parar.

—No sabes lo que dices, estás loco—Dijo alzando la voz esta vez.

—Lamento que pienses eso de mí.

Su hermana no se despidió de él, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Se sentó en la silla más alejada de la multitud, necesitaba un fuerte respiro. Sujetándose la frente trataba de poner orden sus propios pensamientos, aun no hablaba con Jade sobre el tema, tampoco quería hacerlo, quería esperar a que Jade lo hiciera, de esa manera ambos estarían preparados para hablarlo. Solo se preguntaba en que momento pasó y el cómo se lo diría a Sing.

—Eiji—La agitada voz de Michael lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza para concluir que algo bueno no venía.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Mostró su amable sonrisa de siempre.

—Era de la veterinaria donde bañan a Buddy, está muy mal—Aquello le produjo un mareo muy fuerte a Eiji.

A través del camino, luego de llamar al veterinario para que le diera los detalles de la condición de Buddy, no consiguió demasiada información ya que seriamente pudo entender que era necesario que estuviera presente. El nudo se hizo más doloroso, pero lo que sí pudo conseguir, es que Buddy luego del baño el cual no era gran cosa, comenzó a temblar demasiado y a convulsionar, eso lo llenó de pánico, ya que Buddy nunca tuvo esos problemas, pero suponía que su edad ya era muy avanzada, pero no, Buddy no podía dejarlo, no podía, aun le quedaban varios años, lo sabía.

—Tranquilízate—Le dijo Sing del otro lado de la línea mientras corría por el lugar de estacionamiento sentía que debía llamarlo una vez que bajo del auto.

— ¡No puedo!—Dijo Eiji apretando sus dientes a punto de llorar.

—Buddy te necesita—.Se escuchó un largo suspiro— ¿Jade ya lo sabe?

—Está en clase.

—Debes decirle—Sonó un poco serio. Eiji lo sabía y vaya que si.

—Lo haré—Dijo con la voz cortada.

—No te preocupes Eiji, iré enseguida—Dijo Sing.

—Si—Cortó la llamada.

Sordamente escuchaba el diagnóstico del veterinario, él solo miraba a Buddy bajo un profundo sueño del cual debía ser bastante agradable, porque tenía una cara tan pacifica, podía jurar que estaba sonriendo, entonces llegó a su mente el día que Sing le dijo como Ash sonreía aun después de muerto. El estremecimiento recorrió su espalda hasta su nuca terminando hasta sus pies. Cerró sus ojos evitando soltar lágrimas, con la edad se sentía más sensible, más vulnerable y sobre todo más débil, incapaz de controlar su dolor cada vez que pensaba en Ash.

—Tiene fuertes problemas en los huesos que le pueden causar dolor o pérdida del movimiento, una artrosis la cual es muy común en perros mayores, y su ataque epiléptico, puede presentarse debido a un problema neurológico, por lo que deberemos hacer resonancias magnéticas para revisar el estado de gravedad y que tratamiento puede tomar—Indicaba el veterinario. Eiji mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos acariciando la cabeza de Buddy quien movía levemente la cola al dormir.

— ¿Deberá quedarse aquí unos días? ¿Me lo puedo llevar a casa?—Preguntó en un susurro.

—Es mejor que este aquí una semana para controlar el dolor y sobre todo sus convulsiones—.Dijo a lo que Eiji solo asintió, pero no fue todo—Le digo esto a todos los dueños de mis pacientes señor Okumura, si no mejora, es mejor dormirlo, sufrirá menos.

Las lágrimas de Eiji no se hicieron esperar, dormir a Buddy, perder a Buddy. Dejar que Buddy viva con el dolor de cuerpo y sobre todo con la desesperación de las convulsiones que de un momento a otro desarrollaran un problema mayor o dejar que Buddy descanse en paz y su alma no pase por perturbaciones. No podía pensar con la cabeza fría en ese momento. Por ese momento, sentía que todos los problemas los cuales alguna vez les tuvo miedo, estaban llegando como una fila impaciente de clientes, para darle otra triste noticia.

—Oh Buddy…Buddy—Pegó su cabeza a la de mascota sollozando, podía oler, olía a shampoo y jabón, un aroma esterilizado y limpio.

 **No estaba listo para decir adiós.**

El darle la noticia a Jade fue casi como controlar su enojo y dolor, tanto que quizás sintió que era culpa de él por no darse cuenta antes, pero era imposible de saber, era algo que se iba a desarrollar con el tiempo, desgraciadamente la muerte podía ser tan natural como injusta al mismo tiempo, ya que nadie elige el momento en que se debe marchar. Pensando en estas palabras, pudo contradecirse al mismo tiempo, porque conoció a alguien que si lo decidió, y lo dejó solo en un mundo frio y cálido al mismo tiempo, el mundo que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo de manera intensa cada vez que debía levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Puedo ir a ver a Buddy mañana?—Preguntó Jade en un susurro sin tocar demasiado su cena. Él tampoco tenía hambre.

—Claro, no tienes por qué preguntar—Eiji le sonrió.

Un silencio triste se hizo presente para ambos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?—Le preguntó. Agradecía que dentro de esa pregunta pudieran irse horas y horas de conversación, como en años anteriores.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, pero la mamá de Eiri fue por él a la escuela, por lo que no pude acompañarlo—Lo miro fijamente, Eiji sudó en frio. Jade nunca se refería a su hermana como tía o mucho menos con su nombre ya que nunca simpatizaron desde que Jade tenía la capacidad de saber quién lo apreciaba y quién no. Y él tampoco iba a forzarlo a convivir con ella.

—Oh ya veo.

—Ella nunca lo hace, ¿Por qué ahora?—Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Aquella pregunta lo puso nervioso.

—No lo sé—Dijo sin mirarlo acomodando los platos que se ensuciaron.

—Lo sabes.

—No es verdad, Jade, ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ella lo sabe no? Y tu igual—A veces olvidaba que era hermano de Ash y quizás mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿Yo sé que cosa?

—Deja de mentir, sé que nos viste el otro día, yo quería que nos vieras—Aquella mirada afilada pero cálida lo atravesó.

—Lo sabias entonces…—Susurro Eiji.

—Quería que habláramos, quizás entonces podrías ayudarme…pero ahora.

—Es algo entre tú y Eiri—Se giró mirándolo.

— ¿No estás molesto?—Lo miró.

—No, es tu decisión Jade, si le quieres yo espero que ambos estén al tanto de lo que pasará después.

—No somos primos, no veo porque deba ser un problema—Dijo recogiendo su vaso con jugo a medio llenar.

—No es solo eso—Lo miraba fijamente.

—Yo creo que el escandalo más grande es que somos primos ¿no? Eiri y yo no somos primos…—.Sonaba tan lógico…pero—Un momento—La mirada de Jade cambio drásticamente, entonces Eiji temió lo peor.

—Jade…—Había olvidado lo bueno que era analizando las facciones y él era tan malo en esas cosas.

—Tú no quieres que tu familia se entere que yo no soy tu hijo…—Aquel murmuro lo asustó y mucho, pero de manera en que pensara realmente que no quería.

— ¡No! Claro que no Jade, es solo que…es complicado, cuando llegaste aquí…yo te amé de inmediato y quería cuidarte y así lo he hecho hasta ahora y no me arrepiento para nada.

—Yo lo quiero, y tú no eres capaz de decirles la verdad—Dijo levantándose observándolo.

—Sabes que tú eres mi hijo—Dijo rápidamente tratando de acercarse a él pero recibió un rechazo.

— ¡También sé que le has mentido a toda tu familia sobre mi todos estos años para que no piensen mal de ti!—Ahora el alterado era Jade.

— ¡No! ¡No fue por mí! Fue por ti…—Dijo con sus lentes empañados.

— ¿Por qué no les has dicho que soy un chico al que su padre abandonó a su suerte con el primero que se le vino a la mente y que soy el hijo de una madre que abandona a sus hijos?—Dijo sin bajar la voz apretando sus puños y ojos temblando.

—No Jade…eso no es verdad…—Trataba de ser razonable pero parecía que Jade tenia guardados demasiados sentimientos en ese momento.

— ¿Alguna vez me preguntaste como me sentía respecto a eso?—Sus ojos ahora estaban empañados y el corazón de Eiji se quebró. Nunca lo hizo.

—Jade lamento que todos estos años no te haya preguntado…

—Mi madre si quería a Aslan, alguna vez ella me lo dijo—.Negó bruscamente—Era lo único que salía de sus bocas: "Aslan, Aslan, Ash, Ash".

Eiji lo miraba trataba de encontrarlo pero no lo lograba.

— ¿Me aceptaste solo porque era el hermano de Ash? ¿Era el hermano de tu amor imposible?—Le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos poco visibles.

— ¡Jamás! Yo te hubiera querido igual—Lo sujetó de los hombros. Él no podía pensar eso.

—Yo no hubiera venido entonces, quizás ni hubiera nacido y tu serias más feliz, si Ash hubiera estado vivo…—Dijo alejándose con la nariz roja alterado.

— ¡No digas eso Jade!—No quería, no quería perder a Jade.

— ¡Ni siquiera me parezco a ti!—Su espalda pegó la pared.

—No tienes que parecerte a mí para que yo te quiera—Hablaba rápidamente.

—Siempre fui diferente a tu familia, todos me miran raro, porque no soy como tú—.Apretó sus labios, sus mejillas pálidas estaban rojas y llenas de lágrimas—Y yo nunca pude hablar de la verdad por ti.

Eiji tenía el corazón en la mano, nunca se había preguntado cómo se sentía Jade respeto al cambio que tuvo desde que Jim lo dejó con él, no le preguntó si alguna vez se sintió incomodo o diferente, alguna vez… ¿Había pensado realmente en Jade? Una parte de Ash vivía dentro de Jade y le asustaba creer que solo había querido a Jade porque se parecía a Ash o porque quería seguir aferrado a su recuerdo más de lo que pudiera reconocer. Podía concluir una cosa, Jade estaba herido.

—Quiero ver a Sing…—.Aquello le destrozó el alma—Quiero que me lleve a Cape Cod—Lo destruyó.

—No…no…Jade—Lo miraba.

Lo segundo que miró fue a Jade salir del apartamento. Entonces se dio cuenta que Jade estaba mucho más sensible de lo que pensó. Un solo secreto podía apartarlo de Eiri, uno solo, y él lo estaba permitiendo. Nunca se preguntó porque no había dicho la verdad sobre Jade, pero estaba seguro que no era para ahorrarse problemas, quería a Jade lo amaba como su hijo y quería lo mejor para él, pero el mundo era mucho más complicado de lo que se imaginaban.

Eiji corrió detrás de Jade que no había tardado en llegar a la calle corriendo, estaba asustado, asustado de perderlo, no sabía que pensar mucho menos que sentir o decidir. Todo se estaba yendo hacia abajo en cuestión de horas, en cuestión de tiempo todo lo que se había propuesto y superado estaban arrastrándolo a un vacío en el que era incapaz de respirar.

—JADE—Lo tercero que pudo mirar o más bien sentir, fue un auto golpeando fuertemente su cuerpo, las luces no se habían alcanzado a prender a tiempo, el golpe fue tan duro que lo hizo elevarse no más de 2 metros, pero otro auto había golpeado la otra parte de su cuerpo haciendo que el sabor a sangre llegara a su garganta hasta sus ojos, podía olerla, podía sentir como el dolor se hacia uno con su respiración ignorando que por dentro estaba ahora muriendo. Ahora era capaz de escuchar los gritos y la ayuda que se pedían alrededor, las personas estaban aterradas ¿y él? Había encontrado una salida. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

 _Era hora de irse con Ash…_

…..

….

….

Sus manos acariciaban las ramas altas que había en ese bello campo, sonreía abiertamente con sus ojos cerrados, había mucha paz, aire fresco y puro. Estaba en Cape Cod, un lugar lleno de buenos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos que le abundaban como una poderosa droga a través del cuerpo para desconectarse de su dura realidad, hace años no se sentía así.

—Oh sí, es genial—Susurro Eiji dándose una vuelta entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía sus lentes en su rostro y sin embargo veía muy bien, sus manos tantearon su cara para encontrar su objetivo pero no hubo suerte, pero también sentía algo diferente en él, algo increíble.

Tenía 19 años de nuevo.

—Vaya, no pensé encontrarte tan pronto Eiji—Dijo una voz grave a metros de él. Eiji se giró con sus ojos bien abiertos, ampliando su tierna sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como él mismo.

—Ash…—Dijo cortamente caminando a largos pasos pero torpes hacia él, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Pudo observar como Ash amplio sus brazos para recibirlo y apretarlo firmemente contra su torso.

—Que delgado…—Susurro cerca de su oído, pudo sentir los dedos de Ash hundirse en su cabellera.

—Te extrañaba…—No pudo seguir continuando porque sintió la boca de Ash sellar la suya, algo que lo dejó sumamente sorprendido tampoco le desagradó, era algo nuevo para él, nunca había visto a Ash de esa manera, no era que no lo amara, lo amaba demasiado, tato que dolía pero nunca pensó en el contacto físico que pudieran llegar a tener.

—Siempre quise hacer esto…—Susurro Ash luego de separarse de su boca pero no de su cuerpo.

Eiji seguía petrificado. Algo que le sacó una risa a Ash.

—Di algo…Eiji…

—Yo también…—Dijo arrastrando la voz, con sus labios temblando.

— ¿Por qué lloras?—Preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz…te siento…bien…—Susurro apretando la camiseta blanca que portaba arrugándola.

—Estoy en paz Eiji, ya nada puede lastimarme…solo tú—Sus labios rozaron su mejilla hasta su frente.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca…—Susurro.

—Te amo y siempre te amaré, no era capaz de reconocerlo o entenderlo, no necesito tocarte para…darme cuenta—Su mano tocaron su mejilla hasta su cuello.

Eiji lo escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Tú me amas?—Lo miró fijamente. Eiji asintió rápidamente. Ash sonrió, como si su paz hubiera sido esa respuesta.

—Eiji… ¿Puedo tocarte?—.La mirada de Eiji le hizo entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba— ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Aquella pregunta hizo sentir lleno de adrenalina a Eiji. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía después de esa pregunta.

—De ninguna manera—Pudo sentir la mano de Ash recorrer su cuello hasta su espalda, Eiji cerró sus ojos apretando sus manos en la espalda de Ash, ladeando su cabeza un poco hacia el lado contrario donde sentía la mano del rubio.

—Siempre me pregunté que se sentiría tocarte—Musito la voz de Ash con temor a quebrarlo. No paró, toco su cintura, poco masculina para ser de un hombre adulto, sus dedos caballerosamente tocaron la piel de su abdomen, podía sentir que quería explotar en ese momento, la piel de Eiji era mucho más suave de lo que imagino. Podía estar la eternidad así. Su mano su apoyo en el corazón de Eiji, aun latía y tenía sangre circulando.

—Quédate conmigo—Le susurro en el oído a Eiji haciéndolo estremecer. Eiji sonrió afirmando muchas veces, entonces, la mirada de Jade cruzó por su mente como un rayo.

—Jade…—Dijo Eiji volviendo a tener compostura poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ash mirándolo.

— ¿Eiji?

—Jade…tu hermano—Dijo mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos.

— ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?—Ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado. Aquello, hizo sentir mal a Eiji, pero sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Mi alma siempre se quedará contigo Ash…para siempre, pero Jade me necesita—Dijo sonriendo. Para su sorpresa, Ash también sonrió.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti—.Ahora Eiji era el confundido—Lo has hecho muy bien Eiji, y me pone bastante feliz, que pongas a Jade sobre mí, porque eso es lo correcto, porque tú tienes mucho que vivir aun—Eiji soltó lágrimas pesadas.

— ¿Me perdonas?—Susurro.

— ¿Por tomar la mejor decisión de todas?—Rio abrazándolo contra él.

—He sido muy egoísta…Jade—Susurro.

—Jade solo tuvo una pequeña crisis, el asunto con Eiri y las posibles acciones, pero te ama y estoy seguro que se quedará contigo hasta que sea capaz de cuidarse y tu…. —.Acaricio su rostro—Serás feliz de la manera que tu decidas.

Eiji sonrió sonrojado.

— ¿Me esperaras?—Susurro.

—Para siempre…

—Para siempre…

 _ **My soul is always with you**_

—No te mueras…no me dejes por favor—La voz arrepentida y quebrada de Jade lo hizo abrir lentamente los ojos. Miro la habitación pálida de un hospital, rodeado de aparatos, no sentía dolor pero tenía el presentimiento que si se movía iba a llorar de la incomodidad. Analizó su estado, seguramente habían logrado traerlo con vida después del accidente.

—Jade…—Su voz sonaba tan horrible que le daba pena hablar, toco los cabellos rubios del adolescente que tenía la mano sujeta de él contra su cara mientras apretaba su soltaba lágrimas. El alma le regresó a Jade a su rostro.

—Eiji…Eiji…papá—Dijo pegando su rostro a su brazo evitando lastimarlo soltando sollozos un poco más fuertes.

Eiji sonrió acariciando sus cabellos con sus dedos. Había regresado para cuidar de su hijo.

La recuperación iba lenta, lo entendía porque apenas llevaba tres días despierto, pero los demás días que fueron tres más, le comentó Sing cuando lo dejaron verlo y porque por supuesto el debió cuidar a Jade en su ausencia. Había olvidado lo agotadoras que eran las visitas, ya que habían sido muchas en un solo día y cada una de al menos cinco a diez minutos, sus amigos, Ibe san, Akira san, Max, Jessica, Charlie, Nadia y Shota etc. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue su hermana, que había dejado que Eiri fuera a verlo, después de un llanto tierno de parte de sus sobrino temiendo lo peor, parecía tener una mirada menos dura por parte de ella, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, todo iría bien, porque el apoyaría a Jade y Eiri, incluso si debía decir la verdad sobre Jade.

Sing estaba a su lado mientras le quitaba el exterior a una manzana con una navaja. Él estaba harto del hospital.

—Quiero salir de aquí—Le dijo.

—Nosotros también queremos que salgas de aquí.

—Necesito cuidar de Jade, ver a Buddy y hacer mi trabajo—Dijo estresado por todo lo que le esperaba saliendo del hospital.

—Ya me hice cargo—Dijo sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Hiciste mi trabajo?—Rio un poco.

—No, pero me reuní con el ruso que te ha estado dando problemas para hablar de cual equivocado estaba de tu trabajo—Dijo. Algo que hizo que Eiji lo mirara.

—Eso no es correcto—Eiji tenía una mirada seria ahora.

—Se solucionó y ahora tendrá una visión más profesional, pero tú no me dijiste nada—El serio ahora era Sing.

—Es mi trabajo Sing.

—Soy tu amigo Eiji, se supone que decidimos apoyarnos como tales con tal de no destruir esto que tenemos—Sing tenía razón.

—Lo siento, desde ahora te diré todo—Susurro.

—Bien, ahora comete las manzanas, hay alguien que quiere verte por quinta vez en el día—Después de que Sing salió, al menos sabía que podía descansar de su trabajo que aquel hombre había rechazado muchas veces con críticas no muy constructivas. Jade entró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Pórtate bien—Le dijo seriamente Sing a Jade antes de salir y dejarlos solos. Jade se sentó a su lado juntando las manos sobre sus piernas.

—Cuando me recupere, iremos a Cape Cod—Habló Eiji primero sorprendiendo a Jade.

—Yo no quiero ir ahí—Dijo solamente.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Estaba molesto y fui un idiota, no eran ciertas muchas cosas que dije, adoro mi vida contigo, desde el primer momento que me acogiste he añorado cada instante que he pasado contigo, fui un estúpido hormonal adolescente que no supo medir sus palabras—Dijo sin mirarlo, estaba apenado por todo el dolor que le causo.

—Jade…pero si de verdad…

—Estaba molesto porque quizás la mamá de Eiri quiera alejarlo de mí, pero tú eres mi padre, no importa lo que diga la gente.

—Aun así, debo decirles la verdad, por el bien de todo, te he enseñado a ser honesto y no te he dado el ejemplo.

—Me has enseñado mucho más, no necesito ir a Cape Cod, necesito que estés en mi vida…papá—Susurro. Aquello enterneció a Eiji.

—Después hablaremos de eso. ¿Qué tal todo con Eiri?—Sonrió. De verdad quería saber. Esa sería una larga plática. Pero no duró demasiado, para su sorpresa entró el veterinario de Buddy, debía suponer que con el permiso del doctor, pero su mayor sorpresa fue, Buddy corriendo con emoción moviendo su cola dirigiéndose a Jade y luego hacia él.

—Buddy cuidado—Dijo, él no parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pasa? Buddy…Oh Buddy—Lo abrazaba teniendo el cuidado que era necesario tener, feliz, soltó lágrimas, parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido aquellos problemas. Se sentía tan feliz.

—Buddy desde hace 3 días que se siente excelente—Dijo Jade con una sonrisa.

—Así es señor Okumura, Buddy ha respondido excelentemente al tratamiento, le esperan un par de años más de vida plenos—Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

—Sing y yo queríamos que fuera sorpresa—Sing, por supuesto, el debió hacerse cargo de todo.

—Oh muchas gracias, gracias—Le dijo el veterinario, claro que la sorpresa era completa con él, para que tuviera confianza en sus palabras.

—A decir verdad señor Okumura, es un milagro, Buddy estaba muy mal, pero de un día para otro respondió de manera inmediata al tratamiento y ahora está en buena condición para continuar con su vida—Buddy rodaba en el suelo con energía.

Eiji soltaba lágrimas de felicidad, era increíble como todos los problemas que alguna vez le afligieron ahora mismo estaban tomando un rumbo diferente. Pero sabía que eso no pasó solamente por un milagro, lo sabía dentro de su corazón. Sabía que había un único responsable de esos milagros.

 **Ash…Gracias**

Aun le esperaban muchos más años de vida, donde viviría plenamente. Aunque saliera en una silla de ruedas de nuevo de ese hospital. Él iba a vivir para ser feliz.


	4. Dawn

Aquí vamos de nuevo. Realmente es increíble como la cabeza puede tener más y más ideas, ideas que quisiera plasmar en un solo capitulo pero eso hasta para mi es imposible. Sigo en mi proyecto pero Banana Fish ha dejado una huella en mi corazón por lo tanto aquí me tienen.

 **DAWN**

Dos años habían pasado desde su accidente, el cual lo había dejado con una nueva perspectiva sobre su vida y como debía llevarla adecuadamente sin morir en el intento. De esa manera ya no se sintió un conejo si no una poderosa ave de una nueva raza que quizás no habían descubierto. Porque era él mismo.

Sin embargo sus vidas habían dado un giro completamente diferente después del accidente, incluso fue una gran sorpresa que su madre se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo desde Japón hasta Estados Unidos, debía tener mucho tiempo después de fallecimiento no muy sorpresivo de su padre por su enfermedad que venía cargando ya hacia bastante tiempo y por supuesto que se había sentido triste incluso el haber llorado tan solo un poco le daba a conocer que no era una persona rencorosa por la vida que había tenido que lidiar en Japón. Recibir las condolencias de personas que realmente se preocuparon por él le resultó un poco molesto y no porque le desagradara aquello sino que simplemente y él no pensaba abiertamente que el sentirlo fuera de mucha ayuda, solo le quedaba continuar como lo hizo con Ash, y por otra parte se había sentido un poco asustado cuando descubrió que le dolió más la muerte de Ash que de su propio padre.

Jade no había cambiado lo bastante para que las personas que lo conocían pudieran decir que es alguien totalmente distinto después del accidente, el único gran detalle importante fue que ahora era "Papá" o "Padre" para el uso diario de sus vidas. Tampoco sus notas excelentes habían bajado y por supuesto que su relación con Eiri se había vuelto aún más sólida. En el pleno año en el que se encontraban las personas eran un poco más tolerantes con el tema del gusto abierto por el mismo sexo aunque bien debía saber que eso no iba a detener a ninguno de los dos. Eso lo hacía feliz por ambos.

La primera vez que hablaron con su hermana acerca del origen de Jade, fue algo caótico, pero incluso él mismo Eiri lo sabía antes de comentárselo a ella, eso sí lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se sintió torpe ya que Jade debió abrirse a conversación con él varias veces. Por supuesto su hermana no lo tomó bien ya que lo creía una excusa para amortiguar la "relación" sin embargo su sobrino salió en su defensa tratando de convencerla e incluso aunque fueran primos de sangre, eso tampoco sería un obstáculo. Aunque esta vez no era el caso. Por esa hora estuvo rezando al cielo porque Jade no soltará un comentario hiriente y diplomático, aunque se supo comportar, tenía la sospecha que Eiri lo amenazó antes del día. Nunca sabría si su hermana aceptó o no la relación de los muchachos, o si creyó realmente el origen de Jade, por una parte ella no se metía más en sus vidas y con eso solo se refería a que no había intentado separarlos o llevarse a Eiri de vuelta a Japón. Para él eso era suficiente.

El día había amanecido un poco gris y triste, sin saber porque, para Eiji todos los días eran los mismos y los cuales él era feliz. Pero por una extraña razón paso sus memorias de vuelta a lo que llegó a vivir con Ash. Pero no necesariamente pensando en el rubio, simplemente recordando que hace no muchos años o para él no fueron muchos, en la muerte de Yut Lung, dicha por Sing quien no tardó en tomar venganza de ello, nunca preguntó como lo hizo; sabía que Sing le tenía cierto cariño muy especial del cual no podía comprender, hasta la fecha el nombre de Yut Lung le daba escalofríos y molestia, ya que siendo responsable de muchos incidentes que involucraron casi todas las desgracias que pasaron Ash y él, aun tenia cierto remordimiento. No fue una divertida tarde aquel día.

 _Eiji no parecía disfrutar de las largas jornadas sin embargo tampoco odiaba su trabajo, a decir verdad estaba disfrutándolo al máximo con su nueva campaña de natación, parecía que especialmente ese año estaban dándole cierta atención desde que un campeón de origen humilde logró llegar a las finales causando empatía entre muchas personas del mundo, incluyéndolo. Eiji una vez que medio la llave en la puerta para abrirla notó el abrigo de Sing colgado, podía adivinar que estaba de vuelta ya que los abrigos de Sing nunca estaban perdidos en cualquier parte del apartamento, era muy ordenado, pero a decir verdad, era muy temprano._

— _¿Buddy?—Llamó a su hermosa mascota. No tardó en llegar sacudiéndose de alegría al recibirlo. Le había tocado a Sing llevar a Buddy a su trabajo, bien sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Sing mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a Buddy._

— _Hey mira nada mas quien está oliendo a tabaco—Ya estaba planeando al sermón para Sing, Buddy era la evidencia que había estado fumando de nuevo ya que Buddy era del tipo de mascota que se pegaba mucho a lo que más quería._

— _Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues queriendo parecer el que tiene toda la razón—Para Eiji el abrir la puerta y encontrarse con sorpresas se estaba volviendo agotador incluso el que pasará demasiado tiempo parecían subir de nivel el impacto de la visita._

 _Entonces observó sentado en el ventanal cómodamente a Yut Lung, quien no había crecido nada más que su belleza si no su nivel de trabajo dentro de la mafia. Quizás habían pasado unos cinco años o posiblemente mucho menos desde la última vez que lo miro, tampoco era que contara el tiempo, simplemente no le interesaba su vida. Poseía el mismo glamour que podía recordar, su cabello seguía igual de largo y sus ojos como los suyos, incluso se veía más intimidante. Le llamó la atención el pequeño cigarro en su igual pequeña mano._

— _No me gusta que fumen aquí—Dijo Eiji con un tono de voz natural como si hubiera sido ayer que se habían encontrado. Aquello molestó a Yut Lung._

— _¿No me vas a preguntar porque estoy aquí?—Yut Lung parecía más molesto por su reacción que cualquier otra cosa._

— _¿Debería? ¿Quieres algo de beber?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose a él quedando frente a frente. Buddy había decidido que era más interesante dormir._

— _Deja de jugar, sé que no estas feliz de verme—Sonrió de una manera arrogante. Ahora el que sonreía también era Eiji, no había cambiado nada._

— _¿Debo tomar eso como que no estas sediento?—Sin embargo él si estaba sediento, se sirvió agua natural directamente del grifo, aunque no sabía igual que el agua filtrada que hacía que Jade tomará._

— _Sing me invitó—Hasta eso él sabía que era mentira._

— _Me alegro de verte Yut Lung, de verdad, que alivio que estés bien—No pudo seguir bebiendo agua porque la mano de Yut Lung golpeó su vaso provocando que cayera al suelo, menos mal que había decidido tomar el vaso de plástico de calabazas que Jade ya no usaba desde hace siete meses quizás, ya que a medida que fue creciendo fue teniendo otros "gustos"._

— _No seas mentiroso, no te alegras de verme bien—Dijo en un tono en que podía decir que había logrado molestarlo aún más. Eiji se sentó solo observándolo, pues sinceramente no sabía que quería de él._

— _¿Quieres decir que no estás bien?—Le preguntó._

 _A Yut Lung le costó menos de un minuto bajar la ira que parecía que tenía solo por su reacción._

— _No quise tirar tu vaso—Dijo mirando a otro lado susurrando._

— _Yo sé que no—Sonrió._

— _Has cambiado—Lo miró nuevamente._

— _¿Tú crees? Yo me siento el mismo—Se acarició una hebra de cabello._

— _Tu cabello ha crecido y ahora usas anteojos…_

— _Siempre he sido miope pero era antiestético llevarlos. Además, no soy muy atractivo y con los lentes luciría mucho menos atractivo—Se quitó su reloj metálico de material pesado sintiendo tu muñeca libre._

— _¿Qué cambio?_

— _Ya no soy un niño Yut Lung, ni tú tampoco—Lo miró fijamente._

— _Yo no he cambiado, no me conoces—Dijo volviendo a su primera posición._

— _¿Querías hablar de eso?—Le preguntó._

— _¿No te molesta que este aquí? Vine para molestarte y provocarte para causarte un enojo o siquiera un llanto—Frunció el ceño. Yut Lung nunca se calló lo que pensaba._

— _Sigue intentando entonces—Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios. Acostumbraba burlarse de las personas menores, o simplemente le gustaba hacerlo con ciertas personas._

— _Deberías odiarme. Yo fui quien provocó las desgracias de Ash—Eiji se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardaría en mencionar su nombre._

— _Las desgracias de Ash comenzaron mucho antes de ti Yut Lung, tu solo hiciste lo que sentiste que debías hacer._

— _¿No lo entiendes? Creo que no lo estás entendiendo o solo eres estúpido—Había veneno en sus palabras._

 _Eiji no dejaba de mirarlo._

— _Por mi culpa…Lao…Dino…Blanca—Empuñó sus manos fuertemente, Eiji esperaba que no sangrará._

— _Supongo que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer ¿No?—Eiji se cruzó de brazos._

— _Cállate. Nunca he podido entenderlo, nunca, que veía él en alguien tan poca cosa como tú. Pudo haber tenido todo, poder e inmunidad, era brillante, era el perfecto candidato, solo tenía que renunciar a una sola cosa para que todo eso fuera posible. Tú._

 _Eiji comenzaba a procesar todo lo que Yut Lung le decía tan abiertamente._

— _Supongo que te molesto que le llevara la contraria a todos los que él quisiera._

— _Excepto a ti… ¿Por qué?_

— _¿De verdad crees que hacia lo que le pedía al cien por ciento? Tendrías que habernos visto cuando estábamos a solas—Habla un juego de palabras bastante divertido que quería provocar en Yut Lung._

— _Deja de jugar. Lo amenacé una noche que aun su alma estaba entre nosotros, si ponía una bala en su cabeza no te tocaría ni un solo cabello. ¿Qué crees que hizo? Si hubiera tenido balas esa pistola todo hubiera terminado más rápido._

 _El corazón de Eiji latió más rápido pero no dejó que se notará._

— _No pareces sorprendido Eiji._

— _No me sorprenden muchas cosas de Ash, yo hubiera actuado igual si hubiera sido al revés._

— _Lo sé, es lo que aun no comprendo sin importar los años._

— _Nadie puede hacerlo, era algo entre él y yo, Yut Lung, estoy seguro que Sing tampoco lo entiende—Sonrió sin apartarle la mirada. Pero parecía que Yut Lung suavizó la mirada._

— _¿No quieres saber mis motivos? ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque lo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba tan aferrado a que Ash se alejará de ti?—.Sonrió creyendo quizás que podía provocar algo en él—Quizás no te guste mi respuesta._

— _Pero no te pregunte nada._

 _Aquello sorprendió a Yut Lung tanto que lo indignó. Pero no quería seguir mostrándose sin control._

— _De verdad no te interesa…quizás eso era lo que él amaba de ti._

 _Eiji iba a responder aquello pero Sing se había adelantado bajando los escalones que lo llevaban hacia arriba, seguramente había estado escuchando._

— _Eiji yo…—Sing parecía avergonzado._

— _Iré a cocinar algo para todos, ¿te quedaras a comer no, Yut Lung?—Sonrió abiertamente Eiji sin darle tiempo de oponerse ya que había salido inmediatamente a la cocina, Sing lo siguió con la cabeza agachada._

— _Eiji te juro que yo no lo invite. Él sabe que tiene prohibido pasarse por aquí para atormentarte pero no sé cómo se le ocurrió…_

— _No estoy molesto Sing._

— _Sí que lo estás…de otra manera…_

— _Me alegro que él esté bien. Como nunca hablas de él._

— _No creí que quisieras escuchar acerca de Yut Lung._

— _No es mi tema preferido pero quisiera que pudiéramos hablar de lo que quisiéramos entre nosotros Sing—Eiji no podía soportar la idea de que él era responsable que Sing no fuera honesto. Él quería mucho a Sing._

 _Eiji comenzó a picar verdura. Jade no tardaría en llegar con Nadia ya que se había quedado en la casa de Shota para realizar una pequeña pero divertida tarea y quizás jugar video juegos de los años anteriores clásicos._

— _Soy honesto contigo Eiji—La mano de Sing agarró fuertemente la barra al lado de Eiji colocándose detrás de él, agachó muy poco la cabeza de nuevo, ya que quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos cuando se girará._

 _Eiji se giró un poco para enfrentarlo, pero el rostro de Sing estaba demasiado cerca de él, sus ojos bajaron a sus labios sin dejar su porte. Sing pudo apreciar mejor su piel y sus cejas._

— _Yo lo sé. ¿Qué quieres comer?—Sing se golpeó mentalmente._

— _Lo que tu prepares está bien—Se alejó. Tendría que aguantarse las ganas de ahorcar a Yut Lung._

— _Eiji san—La voz molesta de Jade llamó la atención de ambos. Una vez que fueron al lugar de la pequeña voz. Quisieron sacar una fotografía de la cara aún más pálida de Yut Lung al ver a Jade._

— _Jade pequeño—Eiji besó su mejilla sonriendo. Jade se sonrojó un poco avergonzado pero parecía que no estaba feliz con la presencia de Yut Lung._

— _¿Quién es él? No es invitado._

— _Es un amigo—Le explicó ayudándole a quitarse su mochila._

— _Es…—Eiji interrumpió a Yut Lung._

— _Mi hijo Jade—Sonrió dándole un cariñoso abrazo al infante quien se estremeció, ya que estaba en la edad de la pena._

— _¿Hijo?_

— _¿Quieres ver su acta de nacimiento?—Eiji soltó una pequeña risa acariciando la espalda de Jade._

— _Sing…—Ahora iba a estar molesto con Sing._

— _Yo te dije que no hablaría de la vida de Eiji._

— _¿Qué quiere saber de Eiji san? No lo molestes—Hizo un pequeño mohín con las mejillas abrazando a Eiji protectoramente._

— _Déjalo Jade. ¿Dónde está Nadia san?_

— _Tuvo que irse. Dijo que estaba mal estacionada—Eiji deducía que Nadia no se tomó la molestia de subir, aunque Jade sabia el camino, fue lo mejor por la nueva visita presente._

— _Siendo Charlie policía. Cielos—Dijo Sing acariciando los cabellos de Jade quien no tardó en ir hacia Buddy._

— _Es igual a él—Soltó Yut Lung seriamente._

— _¿De quién hablas?—Preguntó Eiji inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado._

— _Tú sabes de quien hablo. De Ash, son uno mismo._

— _Creo que el miope eres tu Yut Lung, Jade no se parece en nada a Ash, a decir verdad, en nada—Entonces Yut Lung comprendió aquella respuesta._

— _Debo irme Sing, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre. Tenemos trabajo que hacer—Dijo seriamente Yut Lung. Como era de costumbre Eiji no iba a preguntar qué tipo de trabajo. Gracias al cielo Jade no prestaba atención._

— _Espero verte pronto—Eiji sonrio honestamente mirándolo fijamente. Yut Lung le devolvió la mirada, había algo en él que jamás entendería, algo que nadie más que Ash Lynx podía ver._

— _Posiblemente, quizás la próxima vez si logre hacerte enojar—Eiji sabía que eso era verdad._

 _Una semana después Yut Lung fue_ _ **asesinado.**_

Buddy estaba descansando en el sofá. Su tratamiento continuaba, debía salir a caminar por lo menos tres veces al día, más una dieta que todos en la casa seguían al pie de la letra y aunque dormía más que antes, mantenía una salud que muchas personas envidiarían. Su ronquido había llamado su atención.

—Mira nada más, disfrutando la vida—Acaricio su pelaje. Como de costumbre respondió con un movimiento de cola.

—Si no te gusta mejor dímelo—Escuchó que abrían la puerta. Era la voz de Eiri quejándose.

—No dije eso, solo dije que siempre tienes que estar en el mismo equipo que ese lame botas—Ahora Jade era el que sonaba molesto.

—Es mi amigo. Tú también tienes amigos—Eiji decidió no salir de donde estaba, pero podía imaginarse claramente la escena.

—Amigos, claro como si él quisiera eso, eres demasiado ingenuo.

No era exactamente como Jade debería llamar a Eiri. Pensó Eiji.

—Eres un niño eso es lo que eres.

—Por lo menos se cómo se prepara una hamburguesa—Aquello le causo gracia a Eiji.

Eiji en un intento de salir por calmar las cosas ya que habían pasado más de cinco minutos lanzándose insultos poco hirientes uno a otro. Se dio cuenta que había exagerado, ahora mismo ambos adolescentes estaban en un acaramelado beso, podía ver claramente a Jade sujetar el rostro de su sobrino mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y Eiri quizás en un intento de no caer ante el encanto de Jade pero al parecer era imposible negarse a un chico como Jade. Había pasado sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

Eiji se alejó dándoles su espacio.

Para Jade era bastante fácil hacer que Eiri cayera directamente en sus brazos. Después del accidente de su padre Eiji había decido en ser una mejor persona, pero estaba seguro que no había mucho que cambiar acerca de su personalidad, él siempre fue callado pero cuando se trataba de su familia o pareja podía ser él abiertamente. A su padre no le molestaba su personalidad, siempre lo consideró como algo único que lo representaba como Jade y no como Ash. Durante cierto tiempo le encontró ciertos celos a su hermano difunto a quien nunca conoció sin embargo parecía estar muy presente todavía tanto en la vida de su difunta madre como de su padre biológico. A quien nunca volvió a ver ni tampoco era que le importaba saber qué pasó con él. Si algo aprendió viviendo en New York era que padres eran los que criaban no los que engendran.

La vida en la gran ciudad fueron grandes cambios para alguien que solo conocía un pequeño pueblo a mitad de la nada. Había aprendido muchas cosas viviendo con su padre Eiji, entre ellas, de la que se dio cuenta a los doce años, era que poseía cierto atractivo que despertaba interés tanto hombres como mujeres, aunque había tenido sus ligeras sospechas en su primer Halloween, después de eso, fue armando cabos conforme iba madurando y por supuesto después de otros incidentes pero el más impactante, fue cuando cumplió doce años.

 _Jade había tenido que hacer el aseo del salón esa misma tarde, al hacer el cambio con una compañera la cual parecía haber tenido una emergencia y al no obtener respuesta de ningún otro compañero o compañera él se había ofrecido a hacer el cambio del día. Para su mala suerte ahora ella pensaba que él estaba interesado ella, el desconocimiento de la palabra amable a veces se confundía con coqueteo y eso le resultaba bastante tedioso. Mientras borraba las aburridas fracciones del pizarrón solo podía pensar en que Eiji estaría preparándole comida apestosa la cual ahora ya no le hacia el olor, incluso le gustaba._

 _Sin embargo no era eso lo que lo tenía molesto, al momento que comenzó a borrar las fracciones recordó que tenía que hacer créditos extras para pasar la materia, algo realmente estúpido a su parecer, el comprendía perfectamente lo que el profesor decía pero por una extraña razón no era suficiente aquello, lo cual lo hacía creer que lo estaba haciendo bajar de notas apropósito. Tanto Eiji como Sing le dijeron que mientras no tuviera que repetir la materia realmente sus notas no importaban mientras él no se presionara. Pero para Jade no era suficiente con solo una nota aprobatoria. No entendían que no era su culpa._

— _Oh Jade estabas aquí—Dijo aquel profesor de cabello un poco platinado por las canas y arrugas en las orillas de los ojos. Jade le molestó su presencia._

— _¿Se le olvidó algo?—Le preguntó amablemente._

— _Así es. Deje aquí los exámenes—Se acercó al escritorio para abrir con la llave que siempre cargaba un cajón, y se preguntó si pudiera cargar semejante carpeta con tan temblorosos dedos. Sinceramente tampoco le importo demasiado tiempo._

 _Jade no dijo nada. Pero puro observar su examen en la parte superior de los demás. Algo extraño, él no entregó el examen a lo último, siempre era uno de los primeros, normalmente siempre era el primero. Quien era el último casi siempre era Shota. Regularmente los profesores colocan los exámenes conforme van llegando, el examen fue ayer. Entonces Jade entendió._

— _Oh creo que ya notaste que tienes unos pequeños errores._

— _¿Pequeños? Creo que son grandes—Su examen estaba lleno de correcciones a tinta roja. Odiaba ese color._

— _Iras mejorando considerablemente—Le sonrió. Jade lo odio aún más._

— _Me parece interesante como siendo uno de los primeros en entregar mi examen se haya tomado la molestia de ponerlo hasta el frente del resto y hasta corregirlo—No había balbuceo en sus palabras._

 _El profesor se mantuvo en silencio._

— _Siempre considero revisar primero a los alumnos que más requieren apoyo._

— _En ese caso hubiera colocado el examen de Shota primero. Lo conoce bien._

 _El profesor había cambiado de postura sentándose en la silla sin perderle la vista a Jade._

— _Creo haberte dicho que necesitabas crédito extra si querías mejorar. Pero lo rechazaste—Suspiro._

— _No necesito crédito extra—Frunció un poco el ceño._

— _¿Estás seguro?—Esa mirada Jade la conocía bastante bien. La había visto alguna vez antes, cuando era más joven, la manera en la que alguna vez un maestro que nunca volvió a ver lo miraba._

— _Podemos llegar a un convenio—Observó que sus ojos se pasearon por su cuerpo. Jade quería reír en ese mismo instante. El mundo estaba lleno de basura y las escuelas no eran la excepción._

— _¿Aquí y ahora?—Jade sonrió. El profesor solo asintió con una sonrisa que podía hacer vomitar a cualquiera._

— _Estoy seguro que tienes experiencia._

— _¿Quiere que me recueste?—Jade tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos._

— _Quiero verte._

— _Y yo quiero que me lo pida amablemente._

— _Quiero que te quites la ropa—Le dijo sin trabas. Jade sonrió._

— _Gracias profesor al director le complacerá escuchar esto—Sacó su celular dándose la vuelta caminando dejando la cara pálida del hombre mayor. Pudo escuchar claramente como se había levantado de su silla, pero creo que ignoraba que Sing lo llevó muchas veces a entrenar boxeo con él. Antes que le pusiera una mano encima, había sujetado su muñeca doblándola con fuerza haciéndolo que girará sacándole una fuerte queja, no le quedaría marca pero si un malestar. Y no era porque tuviera más fuerza, había tres puntos importantes, él había entrenado, conocía los puntos correctos y por supuesto su excelente instinto._

 _Al día siguiente estaban buscando a un nuevo profesor y había elevado drásticamente su última nota._

—Mi madre vendrá la próxima semana—La voz de Eiri lo sacó de su cabeza.

—Genial, más gente que me odia—Pasó su brazo alrededor de su espalda.

—No te odia, piensa solamente que eres grosero.

—Sí, ella es miss simpatía.

Eiri rio un poco. Colocándose de puntitas le dio un pequeño beso a los labios de Jade ya que lo había llevado hasta el apartamento donde vivía con su padre. Para Jade eso no era suficiente, pasando sus dedos detrás de su nuca profundizo un poco más el acto, él olía tan bien.

—Tienes que comportarte—Le dijo Eiri separándose un poco. A Jade le irritaba el tener que controlarse, hace ya un año se habían descubierto uno al otro, no entendía porque debía controlarse, pero nunca hacia nada sin el permiso de Eiri si se refería al afecto físico.

—No entiendo por qué. Es muy frustrante ¿Sabes? Dame un respiro.

—Mi padre está viendo por la ventana—Le dijo Eiri. Jade se sonrojó avergonzado. Decidió comprobar aquello mirando de reojo hacia arriba de la primera ventana a la izquierda del quinto piso que efectivamente alguien había cerrado la cortina.

—Tonto—Eiri entró sin mucho apuro, para la sorpresa de Jade había regresado diez segundos después para plantarle otro beso y por fin entrar. Jade sonrió de lado.

Jade una vez que había emprendido su camino. Observó que no había tardado Eiri en mandarle al menos cuatro mensajes. Aquello tranquilizaba a Jade de sobre manera, porque sabía entonces que Eiri seguía enamorado de él después de un tiempo de relación, había escuchado alguna vez que después de la costumbre las personas podían aburrirse una de otras y buscar algo que no había en sus vidas. Pero no era el caso de los dos, ambos fueron sus primera veces en todo, eso les daba una conexión aún más especial.

—Lindo teléfono—No fue una sorpresa mirar a cuatro personas las cuales todas eran varones de una vestimenta que consideraba callejera.

—A la luz del día, ustedes no tienen vergüenza—Dijo Jade con tranquilidad.

—Mira a tu alrededor, nadie se va a meter, así que nos das el teléfono por las buenas o por las malas—Miro que uno de ellos o más bien dos de ellos, tenían un cuchillo pequeño de cocina pero bastante afilado.

De algo estaba seguro, no les daría un trabajo sin mucho esfuerzo.

—No.

— ¿No?—Antes de que Jade pudiera sacar la energía acumulada por no ir a entrenarse con Sing otra persona se le adelantó. Era grande, casi tan grande como Sing, su cabello podía confundirse entre café oscuro y negro al mismo tiempo, talento natural sin pedirlo o entrenarse. O al menos eso debía pasar antes de esos hilos platinados poco llamativos en comparación de su cuerpo. Noto sus habilidades para dejar en el suelo a uno de ellos sin matarlo, asustando al resto al instante provocando una huida cobarde.

Era más rápido que él. Jade no dijo nada.

—Un simple gracias estaría bien—Su voz le hacía justicia a su físico.

—No le pedí ayuda—Se dio la vuelta caminando con sus manos dentro de su pantalón. Y era verdad, no pidió su ayuda no tenía que agradecer.

Aquella sonrisa de aquel hombre no se borró de su rostro.

Eiji se encontraba masajeando las patas de Buddy, parecía gustarle, tenía que hacerlo durante cierto tiempo. Había decidido quedarse para atenderle de manera correcta, en lo que Jade llegaba y pudiera ayudarle para el continuar su trabajo más tarde, sabía que no habría problemas, Jade era bastante capaz de muchas cosas incluso preparar una cena para más tarde correctamente, o posiblemente iba a pedir Pizza.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de su concentración.

— ¿Volviste a olvidar la llave Jade?—Al abrir la puerta Eiji no le costó trabajo reconocer a la persona frente a el.

— ¿Eiji? Ya me habían dicho que habías cambiado—Aquella sonrisa, la cual recordaba bastante bien, desde el día que lo tomó como rehén.

— ¿Sergei sama?—Aquello sorprendió a Blanca.

—Quien te dijo…

—Sing—Respondió mirándolo fijamente. Al menos Blanca había roto la maldición de que las sorpresas siempre entraban a su apartamento antes que él.

—Claro, discúlpame, eso fue muy tonto.

— ¿Quiere pasar?—Le abrió la puerta completamente. Blanca no lo dudó ni un poco.

—Ya no eres el mismo que recuerdo.

—Usted sigue siendo el mismo—Había ido por un vaso de agua natural fresca. Era mejor que ofrecer refresco o alcohol.

—El Caribe me mantuvo en forma ¿no?—Sonrió abiertamente bebiendo un pequeño sorbo.

—Pero ya no viste trajes caros.

—Cuando me retiré definitivamente decidí optar a algo más cómodo—Por una parte Eiji se sentía de igual manera aliviado que Blanca estuviera vivo, desde la muerte de Ash no había querido saber nada de la mafia, solo si se trataba de sus amigos o de Sing, fuera de ese círculo, solo quería continuar con su vida.

El silencio se hizo presente para ambos. Incluso aún más cuando Blanca tomó entre sus manos una foto de Jade, no le iban bien las fotos ya que las odiaba pero por él o las miles que tenía con Eiri en su teléfono, podían ser pocas y raras excepciones.

—Ya me habían dicho que tenía un hermano—Susurro sin dejar de mirar la foto. Incluso sus cejas eran idénticas.

Eiji lo miró sin preguntar.

—Hace cinco años en la oficina de Sing, mire la foto de un pequeño niño, me tomó todo ese tiempo para armarme de valor y venir a comprobarlo por mí mismo. Mi última conversación con él, me dijo cosas que solo un enamorado diría.

Eiji no parecía estar prestando atención a otra cosa.

—Yo le dije que tenía que dejarte ir ¿sabes?—Lo miro fijamente con cierta seriedad.

—Estoy seguro que le dijo muchas cosas. Ash le apreciaba mucho—Sonrió.

—No como a ti. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, el más grande fue aconsejarle que debiera volver con Mon…lo siento, con Dino—Terminó de beber el agua.

—No tiene porque sentirse culpable por eso—Esta vez le sirvió un poco de jugo de manzana, estaba seguro que necesitaba azúcar.

—Quizás debí llevarlo a rastras al Caribe conmigo…de esa manera…

—En ese caso el molesto seria yo entonces—.Dijo Eiji inmediatamente—Ash debía hacer las cosas como él quería, no como usted o yo hubiéramos querido, eso hacia Ash Lynx y lo hacía especial.

Blanca sonrió un poco.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. ¿Cómo se llama el muchacho?

—Jade.

—Irónico.

—No es algo que yo haya elegido, sin embargo me gusta el nombre.

— ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?—La voz de Jade los hizo girar a ambos.

— ¿Se conocen?—Preguntó Eiji.

—Lo ayude en un desagradable encuentro con unos sujetos—Jade quería acabar a golpes a ese sujeto, ahora su padre estaría histérico.

— ¿Qué sujetos? ¿Jade estas bien? ¿Por qué no llamaste?

—Estoy bien padre, lo tenía controlado—Pero ya era muy tarde, su padre ya estaba revisando su cuerpo para estar seguro que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño.

—No me pude presentar, soy Sergei Varishikov, pero puedes decirme Blanca—Se levantó de su asiento dándole la mano a Jade quien no tuvo otra opción que devolver el saludo.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Jade—El tono serio de su padre lo hizo bajar la guardia.

—Me caes bien Jade—Sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Con que te dicen Blanca? Que nombre tan estúpido—Entonces Blanca sabía que había más parecido en Ash de lo que imagino. Eiji se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—Que amable de tu parte, conozco a tu padre y a Sing bastante bien.

— ¿Conoces a Sing?—Parecía que esta vez sí había llamado su atención completamente.

—Trabajamos juntos un tiempo corto, bastante corto diría yo, pero aprendimos mucho uno del otro.

— ¿Así? ¿En qué?—Eiji advirtió suavemente con su mirada a Blanca. Pues desde que Jade llegó a sus vidas, Sing y él habían acordado dejar el tema de la mafia lejos de Jade. Jade debía estar en un ambiente fuera de aquel mundo, tenía bastantes planes en su vida como para ponerle un peso como ese a su vida, sobre todo que él y Eiri estaban a la par de compartir sus vidas en un futuro lejano.

—Nada importante. Háblame de ti Jade—Le interesaba saber todo de él. Algo que Eiji notó.

—Quiero ir a la universidad, tengo un novio llamado a Eiri y me molestan los tipos como tú—Eiji había decidido ir a la cocina antes de que le acabara la voz regañando a Jade.

—Eso es bastante corto.

—No tanto como tu altura—Jade se sentó con pocas ganas.

—También conocí a tu hermano, Ash, ¿No quieres hablar de él?—Aquello ensombreció los ojos de Jade.

—No—A Blanca le sorprendió la segura y rápida respuesta.

— ¿Acaso lo odias?

—No me interesa hablar de Ash, mucho menos saber si fue tu persona favorita en el mundo. Tengo mi propia vida.

—Yo lo entrené y fue el mejor de los barrios de New York—Lo poco que sabía de Ash era que vivía en las calles, fuera de eso desconocía como se mantenía.

— ¿Y que si lo entrenaste?—Blanca parecía tratar que Jade que hablara de Ash. Era parte de él después de todo.

— ¿Quieres que te entrene?—Le preguntó de piernas cruzadas.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Maldición! ¡Yo no soy Ash!—Aquella frustración lo sacó de su paciencia.

—Te pareces mucho a él en muchos aspectos ¿Por qué tratas de negarlo?

— ¡No soy Ash! ¡Nunca lo seré! ¡Ya basta de eso!—Blanca cerró un ojo al escuchar el azote de la puerta al subir lo que podía adivinar era su cuarto.

— ¿Estuviste escuchando siempre?—Le preguntó Blanca a Eiji quien había salido de la cocina.

— ¿Ese era su objetivo? ¿Molestarlo o tratar que aceptara que Ash es su hermano?

—Parece que lo odia. No has hablado debidamente con él acerca de Ash, tu omisión ha provocado que lo odie.

—No, la insistencia de querer traer a Ash de vuelta de la muerte es lo que lo molesta—Ahora el serio era Eiji.

—Eiji, creo que no has visto con atención, Jade no puede aceptar que Ash es parte de su vida y que se parecen demasiado, necesita ser educado correctamente para que el mundo no se vuelva en su contra como lo hizo con Ash—Aquello hizo que Eiji llevará las cortinas a cerrarse.

—Quiere entrenar a Jade porque el que no ha superado a Ash es usted, Blanca—Se giró mirándolo de frente.

— ¿Yo?—Sonrió un poco confundido.

—Ash está muerto, Blanca, debe aceptar eso, Ash no va a volver y tampoco volverán esos momentos que usted vivió con él. Jade no es Ash y Ash no es Jade, nunca serán una sola persona, la persona que usted quiere tiene muchos años muerta.

Blanca se había mantenido en secreto.

—Desconozco los sentimientos que usted tenía hacia Ash porque no me interesan, ya que él ya no está aquí. Pero si vuelve a incomodar a mi hijo soy capaz de todo, Jade ha trabajado duro para vivir una vida normal, Sing y yo, y los que queremos a Jade también nos hemos esforzado para darle una vida que cualquier persona desearía lejos de la mafia. Debe ser difícil para usted, lo sé, para mí tampoco fue fácil, pero ahora tengo a un hijo que sacar adelante y protegerlo será mi trabajo hasta que esté listo para elegir la persona en la que quiere convertirse. Pero no será una persona la que tenga que sobrevivir usando armas, eso si no lo voy a permitir, ni usted ni nadie pondrá un arma en las manos de Jade. Primero tendrán que matarme de nuevo.

Blanca lo miraba fijamente sin cambiar de posición. Y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Debes disculparme, solo me preguntó cuándo al conejo le salieron alas.

—Desde que al conejo le llegó un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.

— ¿Fui un idiota no?

—Si quiere ser amigo de Jade adelante, pero tendrá que lograr algo más que decirle que se parece a Ash. Jade ama a Ash, lo adora, pero no piensa en el las veinticuatro horas, tiene otras cosas que hacer.

Fue lo último que escucho de la boca de Eiji ese día después de salir del apartamento.

Para Blanca la noticia de la muerte de Ash había sido no solo dolorosa si no inesperada. Ash no era el tipo de persona que moría fácilmente. Por meses creyó abiertamente que su amor por Eiji lo llevó a la muerte pero después de mucho tiempo entendió que era algo que él había decidido y que Eiji iba a cargar con ello toda su vida, al igual que él. Quería a Ash, siempre le quiso, era una persona especial la cual ayudó a defenderse de aquel mundo que pensaba que era al único al que pertenecía. Pero cuan equivocado estaba, Ash merecía vivir la vida que él deseaba y no la que le obligaron a vivir, estúpidamente trato de ver eso en Jade, pero Jade no necesitaba eso, Jade necesitaba ser solamente….Jade.

La foto del cuadro de Ash lo tenía atontado. Solo Eiji hubiera logrado sacar al verdadero Aslan Jade Callenreese en esa fotografía. Pasó su mano por sus labios respirando por cinco segundos.

—Todos hablan de esa foto—La voz de Jade lo sorprendió. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta en ese momento que eran dos personas diferentes.

—Lo siento.

—Supongo que yo también—.Dijo sin darle importancia mirando la foto—"Amanecer" Que buen título ¿No? Eso significa Aslan.

—No pensé que tuvieras esa información.

—Es mi hermano, se supone que debo saberla.

—Pensé que lo odiabas.

—Hubo un tiempo que sí, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada—Sonrió mirando la foto.

—Entonces dime, quisiera saber, que sientes al pensar en Ash.

—Tristeza y alegría ¿Qué extraño no?

— ¿Por qué?—Aquello le intrigaba.

—Tristeza porque nunca llegaré a hablar con él y hacerle tantas preguntas y alegría porque si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí viviendo mi vida con mi padre y Sing.

—Un sentimiento agridulce.

—Un sentimiento bueno—Lo corrigió rascándose la frente.

—No trataba que fueras como él.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco trates de hacer conmigo lo que hacías con él. Eso se acabó.

—Espero un día demostrarte que mis intenciones eran buenas—Jade acomodó un jarrón de flores.

—No necesitas hacer eso, yo sé que lo eran, no soy estúpido, pero creo que tienes mucho que pensar por ti mismo antes de querer ser mi conocido—Aquello provocó una risa en Blanca.

— ¿Conocido? ¿No podemos ser amigos?—Jade frunció las cejas.

—Ni loco—.Dijo desagradado dándose la vuelta y suspiro cerrando sus ojos—Estábamos a punto de ir al cementerio a dejarle flores a Ash ¿Quieres venir?

—Claro, pero… ¿estábamos?—Cuando salieron de edificio se dio cuenta a que se refería, un chico que parecía complementarse físicamente a Eiji, estaba aguardando afuera, parecía estar distraído dándole de comer a una ardilla amistosa que iba de camino hacia un árbol.

—Ya era hora ¿te disculpaste?—Le preguntó Eiri a Jade con una mano en su cintura.

—No me regañes—Sus manos sujetaron la cintura de Eiri a punto de darle un beso pero este se negó haciendo forcejeos entre ambos.

Blanca observó cada movimiento de ambos, el amor que había entre ambos muchachos, Jade trataba de darle un beso a Eiri pero Eiri quería escuchar una disculpa de su parte algo que difícilmente iba a obtener por supuesto. Pero no le importaba, solo quería observar aquella parte de Ash viva, viviendo lo que el mismo Ash no pudo. Ahora lo veía con claridad. Veía a Jade con todo su esplendor, Ash dejó una huella en muchos corazones, Jade lo haría de otra manera, diferente sin necesitar de imitarlo para ser único.

Jade dejó un ramo de girasoles en la tumba de Ash agachándose, él y Eiri habían sacudido la poca suciedad que había alrededor. Blanca se dedicó a ser espectador solamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor en su pecho al mirar aquel nombre tallado en aquella piedra. Algo llamó su atención.

—Al parecer cambiaron el apellido.

—Lo poco que sé, es que hubo una equivocación en el apellido de Ash, creo que decía Golzine.

— ¿Sabes cuándo lo cambiaron?

—Quien sabe, supongo que hace años—Parecía ser honesto en lo que decía.

—Era una persona hermosa ¿No lo cree?—El brillo en los ojos de Eiri le daba entender a Blanca que Jade le esperaba una complicada y amorosa vida al lado de alguien tan puro como lo fue Eiji. Ya que, aunque Eiji era feliz, nunca iba a recuperar el brillo que sabía que Ash debió darle a su vida asi como Eiji lo hizo con Ash.

—Lo era.

Blanca repasó las letras tallada en aquella lapida.

 _ **In memory of**_

 _ **ASLAN JADE CALLENREESE**_

 _ **1968-1985**_

" _ **DAWN"**_

¿Me creerían que esto lo escribí en dos días? Siento que fue demasiado rápido. Pero ustedes saben que en los momentos de inspiración hay que hacerlos antes de que se vayan. Si lo sintieron demasiado flojo lo siento. Sin embargo quería retomar algunas cosas que no pude en los demás capítulos. No tengo idea si volveré a escribir lo más probable es que sí. Tengo cierta escena en mi cabeza de la cual puedo sacar mucho más y por esa razón quien no terminó el episodio esta vez no fue Eiji 7u7. Sin embargo estoy a la par de una estadía nueva en mi vida en Europa y debo estudiar mucho el idioma ya que estoy aquí, de igual manera terminar mi proyecto personal. Les agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me han dado, son un fandom maravilloso.

 _ **Nota:**_ solo coloqué las fechas de nacimiento en número de Ash ya que desconozco el mes y el día en que murió y se me hace una falta de respeto inventar una yo. Pero si la saben y me pasan la fuente la colocaría un gusto y agradecimiento. Como siempre los errores de ortografía ustedes saben cómo es esto. Yo releo lo que escribo y si veo algo mal lo corrijo al instante.

Quizás vuelva en unos meses si es demasiado lo sé. Pero todos tenemos cosas que hacer ¿no? Ash tocó el corazón de muchos y mío igual. Y he agarrado cariño a Jade y Eiri de igual manera.

 _ **Les deseo una larga y feliz vida**_


End file.
